


He's just a friend I swear

by Blueyed_Impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal hybrids, Blushing Castiel, Blushing Dean, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Cat Castiel, Charlie Ships It, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone has ears and tails, Everyone is in school, Everyone is meddling, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, John is a deadbeat Dad, M/M, ONLY IN NAME, Oblivious Castiel, Oblivious Dean, Possessive Castiel, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sam Ships It, Sam and Gabe are awesome brothers, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Wolf Dean, Wolf Sam, Work In Progress, angst if you squint, ears and tails, everyone ships it, love and silliness, mary died, sorry - Freeform, tags will update as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyed_Impala/pseuds/Blueyed_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how to summary but here goes</p><p>Dean and Sam have moved in with their Uncle Bobby. Sam's going to law school and Dean's going back to school to study to be a mechanic. The only thing is their rare wolf hybrids, the last of their kind. Enter Castiel and his siblings, a family of kits. Dean and Cas are meant to be together, and everyone but them are able to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there you pretty people. Thank you for deciding to read this. 
> 
> I started this about a year ago and havent gotten around to posting it in case no one would read it. As well as I never really finished it either, but I'm working on it again.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there you pretty peoples. Thank you for deciding to read this. 
> 
> I started this about a year ago and havent gotten around to posting it in case no one would read it. As well as I never really finished it either, but I'm working on it again.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean awoke with a start, grabbing the axe handle he kept by his bed. He was relieved as well as annoyed when he realized that the noise offending his over sensitive ears was just the shrill cry of the alarm clock. First day of school in a brand new city. woohoo…

 

Dean crawled out of bed slowly, still sore from the whack he’d received from Uncle Bobby when he’d accidentally tracked motor oil into the house. He lazily made his way to the bathroom, stopping quickly to rapp loudly on his younger brothers door, hopefully waking him up.

Dean turned the water on it’s coldest setting and yawned, fangs glinting in the early light. He stripped down and stepped into the tub. Pouring a decent glob of shampoo into his hands Dean lathered up his sandy colored hair, careful to wash between and around the twitching ears atop his head. Then he turned behind him, catching the furry tail attached to his lower back and lathering it up as well.

Dean Winchester was a purebred wolf hybrid, one of the last of his kind, along with his brother. Over this last year Dean had finally saved enough money to move himself and his brother away from their deadbeat dad to move in with their surrogate father, Bobby Singer, a mutt. He was now 22 years old and was going to a new university prep school in order to become a mechanic. His grades weren't the best in high school considering he had to raise his little brother as well as support his father, so he definitely could use the extra credit.

Dean pulled on his favorite black T-shirt, the one that showed off his chest, and shrugged on his denim blue overshirt. Hey, as the new alpha in town, as well as a pure wolf he had to make an impression. He gelled and spiked his bangs up, combing them to the side. His ears swiveling to avoid the sticky gunk, gel doesn’t come out of fur easy. He let out a tired sigh.

Dean was odd compared to other wolves, even his own brother. The younger Winchester was the traditional male wolf brown, a dark hazelnut shade, with black tips on his ears and tail. As well as a light gray as an underlying tone when one looked closely. He had a mop of long brown hair that’s just a tad lighter than the fur coating his ears and tail, and he’s an intimidating 6.4.

Dean was going on 6.2’’ and had a strange colored coat. On the genetic tradition of wolves the males tend to be any shade of brown, gray and black. Female’s were usually blondish, white or silver. Dean was mistaken as a female pup when he was little due to his unusual colored coat. Dean’s own hair is a soft dirty blonde, the tips of his hair are a brighter shade then the rest. His ears were average sized and sat straight up on his head. They were a rich, golden honey color with muddy copper patches scattered about. The tips of his ears were a  whitish blonde. His tail contained the same color combination but was shorter and thinner than most males. But it did make it easier to manage.

Dean sighed again and grabbed a pair of faded jeans to pull on, almost running over his sleepy brother, who was dragging his feet tiredly down the hall.

“Mornin Dean…” he yawned

“Heya Sammy, ready for law school?”

Sam winced and let out a groan as Dean chuckled. They wandered into the kitchen and were greeted by bacon and toast.

“Yer late.” came the crotchety greeting.

“Morning to you too.” Dean grumbled, settling down to eat.

“Sorry Bobby. Dean to forever in the bathroom like a girl.” Sam chirped, munching on his toast.

“Yeah yeah shuddap you bitch.” Dean snapped through a mouthful of bacon.

“Whatever jerk. By the way, you shouldn’t live off that grease, you’ll die early.”

“You’d understand if you’d try meat for once ya dingus! Bacon is magic man, don’t knock it till you try it.”

Sam was a vegan wolf, for whatever reason, and they’re rarer than wolves themselves. Dean could never figure out why Sam would resist the supple temptation of meat, and the brothers found themselves bickering about it quite often.

“Alright ya idjits. Hurry up and be on yer way before you’re late.”

Dean grunted an affirmation and pulled his brother up by the forearm, ignoring his whine about suddenly not feeling good or something. Dean shoved his brother playfully out the door and threw a ‘goodbye’ over his shoulder. The two clambered into the sleek, black, muscle car parked in the driveway.

“Hey there. Good morning baby.” Dean all but purred, running his hand over the steering wheel. “Man this feels good to be back.” Sam made a gagging noise and stuck his tongue out, grinning when it earned a low growl from his brother. “Don’t listen to him baby, he doesn't understand us.” Dean murmured into the leather of his head rest as he backed out into the street. He turned up the music as they roared down the street, the lyrics of a familiar song blasting through the open windows,

“Carry on my wayward son

There’ll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest,

Don’t you cry no more.”

Today was gunna be a good day

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arriving at the door of the prep school Dean’s nerve failed him. Upon dropping Sam off he watched him walk slowly up the school steps, earning strange looks from kits and mutts alike. Sam was obviously uncomfortable, his usually perky ears lay flat against his skull, his tail curling slightly between his legs. Sam was a strong kid and if he was getting this uncomfortable around these little squirts just imagine how unforgiving college ready frat boys would be. Dean groan inwardly at the thought.

“No, Dean Winchester doesn’t wimp out.” Dean growled quietly. So stealing his nerves Dean perked up his ears, swished his tail and straightened up, opening the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was an audible gasp when Dean stepped in and his ear twitched in response. The small lobby was cluttered with students comparing schedules and asking for directions. But when Dean stepped inside all of those gathered became silent. Dean glanced around nervously and contemplated leaving and coming back when there was less people but he is Dean-freakin-Winchester god dammit, and he is an alpha. So striking his most confident pose he swished his tail behind him, earning a few murmurs, to which he responded with a toothy grin, ‘Damn straight’ he thought cockily. After no one moved or spoke Dean finally manned up and broke the silence.

“Well this sure as hell is a warm welcome if I’ve ever seen one.” He chuckled, shaking his head.

A few fellow alphas smirked slightly at his joke, nodding approvingly at him. Some little omegas blushed and the girls giggled, eyeing him hungrily. Dean’s own eyes narrowed at that, wolves are rare, and his coat shade is even rarer, so there's gunna be a lot of chicks who’d want him for themselves. As well as the guys who’d want to be his friend for street cred, and especially the douche bags who can’t stand people who are different and who are more popular than them. Dean had already learned all of that noise the hard way. ‘Guess I have to be careful who I trust..’ he thought darkly.

After the tension in the air cleared, and everyone finally started to move and talk again, mostly about himself from what he could hear, Dean slowly made his way through the crowd to get his daily planner.

He kept his eyes to the floor when approaching the counter, somewhat humbled and embarrassed by his behavior and hoping no one took it the wrong way. He didn’t need to have the rep of a punk on his first day. Only when he smelled a particularly sweet omega did he look up, and thats when he locked eyes with the most gorgeous and bright azure gaze in the history of anything ever.

Dean’s heart was hammering in his chest as he allowed his eyes to roam over the omega. His hair was a dark, almost black, windswept sex hair mass that stuck up every which way, with a stubbled 5 o clock shadow and pink chapped lips. He was wearing a button down white shirt and black slacks with a blue tie, that Dean noticed was backwards. And draped over his shoulders was a silly tan trench coat that looked 2 decent sizes too big for him. Damn he was cute. Dean’s ear twitched at a soft rustling and a long midnight black tail swishing erratically underneath the trench coat, and the guys ears were twitching nervously every few seconds. The guy was a kit, and he was drop dead gorgeous. His long tail and thin fluffy ears were a midnight black that had a navy blue sheen in the light. His coat was sleek and velvety looking, tempting Dean to reach out to pet him.

In fact Dean was so caught up in his gawking that he didn’t realize the kit had been speaking to him. Dean raised his head slowly, still drinking in what he could, and then finally met the sapphires this guy called eyes, the kits head was tilted to the side, ears flopping loosely in the most adorable way.

“I’m sorry… What did you say?” Dean managed in a tone that was totally alpha like.

“I asked for your name so that I may find your schedule for you.”

Oh god that voice. It was low, gravelly, and a combination of all things sinful. Dean had to suppress a shiver and gnawed on his lip. The omegas voice sounded like rock tumbling down a mountain side into the ocean. It was a mixture of everything Dean wouldn’t have expected from the timid looking omega. However now was not the time to fantasize when he’d obviously been asked a question.

“D-Dean.. Dean Winchester.”

“Ah, Mr. Winchester,” the kit nodded “the newest member of our school. We’ve been expecting you.”

‘So polite’ Dean thought to himself, watching as the omega turned and began to rummage around through a filing cabinet. “Y’know...You can call me Dean…” he muttered half hoping the kit actually heard him.

The omega turned around, with what looked like hope flashing within those azure oceanic depths. He gathered the papers in his arms and crossed back over to the counter, where Dean was still standing, hand outstretched.

“Castiel…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think! And feel free to leave any additional tags or other things you'd like to see in this fic. Or maybe things you don't like. I'll do my best to write what you want.
> 
>  
> 
> I like comments and kudos <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, wow, 200 views in a day. Thanks! You guys make me feel loved. So here have a thing!
> 
> *throws confetti*

The morning started like any other for the omega kit. Castiel yawned and stretched outwardly, his tail twitching lazily and his ears were pinned to his head, tangled up in his dark, unruly locks. Castiel had very very dark brown hair, and his mother and father both had lighter shades, as did most of his family. But for whatever reason he was born with a coat of midnight black, that often got him strange looks seeing as how it almost looked blue in the light. Castiel was not fond of his coat, it was boring and simple, he curled his tail up in front of his face and looked at it, before he sighed and got up to take a cold shower. Hissing at the temperature and at the feeling of water he quickly jumped in and quickly jumped out as soon as he was clean enough for school. Then dragged himself out of the bathroom to get dressed. 

He’d never been a morning person. 

The kit was about to chose a pair of faded jeans and long sleeve sweater, he didn’t want to attract a lot of attention, but let out a groan as he remembered Charlie had bothered him into helping out with the greeting today. She had nearly begged him to give her hand passing out schedules due to his apparent “OCD” and organizational skills. But he still never recalled having any sort of mental disability. Castiel sighed audibly and moved deeper into his closet to find his suit. He was already awkward enough around his friends, but having to deal with complete strangers? Perfect.

Castiel dressed quickly in his favorite white, button up and a pair of smart, blacks slacks. He tied his blue tie to the best of his ability, which wasn’t good but he managed, and tried to flatten down his hair, only to have it spring back up immediately, always messier than before. Castiel just gave up and yawned, padding down the stairs and into the kitchen where his elder brother had already prepared breakfast. 

“Good morning Gabriel.” 

“Hmm, mornin Cassie..”

Castiel simply rolled his eyes at the obnoxious nickname and grabbed his pack to leave. Gabriel made no move to stop him but quirked his eyebrow up in interest.

“Leaving so soon? You gotta eat something Cassie. And school doesn’t open for another hour.”

“I know. As well as I’m taking breakfast with me. But I made a promise to Charlie to hand out schedules and help the students get organized.”

Gabe simply grinned in response. “Well then, since I’m up I’ll join you. Oh! By the by there Cassie, did you hear we’re getting a new alpha?” The kit purred, as he shook his blonde hair and his platinum tail and ears twitched excitedly.

“So that's why you’re up so early..” Castiel grumbled.

“Hmmm?”

Castiel just nodded his head in confirmation. News travels quickly in this small town and alphas were scarce as it is. Most lived in the bigger and more populated cities, like New York. “I’ve heard the rumors Gabe. But you shouldn’t believe everything you hear.”

Gabriel simply snorted and swished his tail amusedly. “There’s also rumors that he’s a wolf..”

Castiel’s eyes widened distinctly at that. Wolves might as well be an endangered species. So if there were rumors about a wolf circulating around town then there must be some kind of truth to them. “Purebred or half wolf?” Castiel asked, managing to keep himself sounding much calmer than he actually was.

“I only heard he’s a purebred.” Gabriel hummed, pouring an ungodly amount of sugar in his already cream filled coffee. Castiel’s tail was twitching with enthusiasm as he imagined the possibilities of seeing a wolf close up. Gabriel noticed and smirked, “You excited there Cassise?” 

“But of course! I have never met a wolf before, so this will be a very valuable learning experience.” 

Gabriel brightened at this, “Well hell yeah, let’s go! I heard he’s quite the looker too!” He purred, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Castiel simply rolled his eyes, gathered up his things, and followed his skipping brother out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Morning Wings!” came the familiar greeting of the fiery redhead. Castiel simply blinked down at her as he closed the door behind him.

“Hello Charlie. I hope you don’t mind but I brought Gabe along. He wants to meet our newest student.” The shorter alpha peered around his brother’s shoulder and gave a friendly salute. His tail standing playfully at attention.

“Morning phoenix.”

“Hey shortstack.”

They glowered at each other impishly until Charlie finally looked away from him to address Castiel. “Yeah, I heard the new guys supposed to be a wolf but I think the whole thing might be a bit overblown. But who knows, we’ll see when he gets here.” Castiel just bobbed his head slowly, looking a bit disappointed. Charlie slugged him in the arm, “Cheer up wings! We don’t know what’ll happen! Either way I do have confirmation he’s some nice eye candy.” she winked. “Now c’mon! The first few batches of students are here. Time to get to work!”

Castiel gulped nervously, “Perfect…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning was a bit too loud and disorganized for Castiel’s tastes. Charlie was lucky that he’d managed to put everything in alphabetical order before the real rush of students started. ‘You’re a life saver’ she’d said. Castiel rolled his eyes endearingly and continued reading the book placed gingerly upon his lap. He was on break and Gabe was now being ordered around by Charlie. Castiel let out a small laugh knowing Gabe had not come expecting to have to work.

He yowled when Gabe came stumbling by, with another box of planners in his arms, and stepped on his tail. Castiel scowled at him and he just smiled apologetically before scrambling over to Charlie as she called for him again. Castiel just huffed and coiled his tail around the stool he’d been sitting on in the corner of the little greeting area. Then his eyes perked up, finding the room uncomfortably quiet seeing as how loud it had been moments before and how many people were still present, judging from the smells throughout the room. He took a tentative glance up and noticed a figure standing in the doorway, casting sunlight into the small lobby. He squinted in the glare and gasped once his eyes adjusted. 

In the doorway stood the most beautifully sculpted man Castiel had ever seen. He was obviously toned in the way his shirt clung to his broad shoulders and chiseled abdomen. His jeans were tattered and worn in a way that just suited his bowlegs. The hair on his head was gelled and spiked, combed loosely to the side. His hair was a sandy blonde color that turned a more crisp golden shade when you moved from the tips to the roots. But Castiel’s jaw really dropped when he saw a wolf’s tail swish behind him. His coat.. oh heavens that coat. His fur was the most beautiful mix of caramel and hazelnut coloring. With splotches of a mahogany bronze strewn here and there throughout his fur. His full twitching ears upholding the same color combination.

Castiel had just managed to regain some control over his thoughts when the wolf suddenly spoke; “Well this sure as hell is a warm welcome if I’ve ever seen one.” he rumbled, voice vibrating throughout the room, sending a chill down Castiel’s spine. He then chuckled, the sound reverberated in his chest. That note alone made Castiel purr deep within his own throat. 

After the wolf’s joke the tension in the air began to fade as the students began to speak again. The wolf shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way to the counter, looking somewhat abashed. Castiel noticed his movement towards the greeting area and quickly jumped to his feet, running to the front of the counter and shoving Charlie lightly.

“Charlie, as exciting this probably is for both of us I humbly request I take over the greeting.”

Charlie just grinned at him, threw her hands up in mock surrender and backed away from the counter. Castiel smiled at her and then turned to watch as the wolf made his way slowly through the crowd. Castiel took a deep breath to calm his nerves and slowly opened his eyes again, only to lose all thought processing that he’d just regained.

The wolf had looked up and locked eyes with the kit and Castiel suddenly found himself lost in a whirlwind of green and gold. The wolfs eyes were a mystifying green with gold specks cutting through the jade. They were amazing and happened to be highlighted by golden brown freckles that coated his cheeks.

Neither the kit nor the wolf had moved or said anything since they’d locked eyes but the wolfs own gaze had been roaming up and down the omega. Eyeing him, and Castiel shivered at the thought. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat and squeaked out, “You.. your.. What’s your name?”

The wolfs dragged his eyes back up to Castiel faces with some obvious effort and rumbled “I’m sorry… What did you say?” The alpha aura was intimidating, but his words and eyes were kind. Making Castiel’s nervousness melt away. 

“I asked for your name so that I may find your schedule for you.”

The wolf faltered for a moment before reaching up and rubbing behind his neck. “D-Dean...Dean Winchester.”

“Ah, Mr. Winchester,” Castiel nodded “the newest member of our school. We’ve been expecting you.” He quickly turned around to grab Dean’s planner and other enrollment and informational forms. He was about to gather everything together and give it to the alpha when he heard Dean'’s ‘Y’know...you can call me Dean…’ Castiel had barely heard it, but he turned and his eyes locked onto those lush forest eye and he couldn’t help the flicker of hope that he hadn’t misheard. When Dean said nothing Castiel grabbed the papers he’d pulled out of the cabinet and moved back towards the counter where Dean was still standing. hand proffered, “Castiel…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean grinned happily and shook Castiel’s (Castiel? really?) hand. “It’s awesome to meet you! I mean really, someone who’s finally not gawking at me.” Dean laughed good naturedly and Castiel hid a blush, knowing he’d been staring only moments before.

“It’s quite nice meeting you as well. There have been many rumors about your arrival.”

“Yeah well,” Dean swished his tail and smiled sheepishly “I guess Sammy and I are used to it by now.” Castiel tilted his head again and Dean realized what he’d said, “Oh! Sam’s my little brother, studying to become a lawyer, he’s about 18 now, practically raised him myself.” Dean swelled with pride as he spoke and Castiel felt his gaze soften. Dean obviously loved his brother and Castiel could relate as he watched Gabe from the corner of his eye. Only when Dean had stopped talking and was staring at him did Castiel realize that he’d been sporting a closed mouth smile. Castiel shook his head and blushed when Dean laughed quietly. 

The two stood in a comfortable silence a few more moments but Dean eventually took hold of the papers Castiel had been holding onto and tugged them gingery from Castiel’s fingertips. He glanced down, scanning the papers, and sighed. “Guess I gotta...fill these out..”

“I suppose so.”

Dean lingered for a few moments, making Castiel’s heart flutter. For whatever reason Castiel didn’t want Dean to leave yet… But he knew he had too. 

“Well then… See you later, Cas” 

“Goodbye Dean.”

Castiel waved and watched quietly as Dean disappeared down the hallway. Once he was out of sight Cas broke into a wide grin and he ran off to find Charlie and brag about his new nickname.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas was barreling down the hall, looking everywhere for the familiar head of bright red hair. He finally spotted her a little ways down the final corridor. 

“Charl-” Castiel stopped abruptly, ducking behind a row of lockers when he heard another voice. Charlie was talking to someone. Castiel moved out slightly to peek out, he smelled a light musk of cedar, oak and apples. It was intoxicating and Castiel took a deep breath, inhaling as much of the lovely smell as possible, scenting the air. His eyes fluttered open and he glanced around the corner again, nearly choking on the sickeningly sweet air as he gasped. Charlie was talking to Dean Winchester, and was frankly, being quite friendly about it. Cas strained his ears to hear anything he could.

“Thanks for recommending this school Charlie. It’s awesome.”

“Yeah well. I try.”

Dean simply snorted and eyed her fondly, “Yeah. Well I gotta get to class. See ya later”

He hugged her tightly and she responded in kind.

“Bye bitch!”

Dean laughed and waved a ‘Goodbye’ over his shoulder. As soon as he was far enough away Castiel ran up to Charlie, gaping at her, “You know him?! And you neglected to tell me?!” he cried in a shrill whisper

Charlie simply wiggled her floppy ears and smiled mischievously, “I dunno. Never came to mind. He’s sorta like the older bro I never wanted.” she shrugged. “Anywho, gimme your schedule.”

Castiel attempted to glare at her for a few more moments before letting out a sigh and gave in, handing his schedule to her.

She clicked her tongue thoughtfully, then taking out a pen she circled his 1st 2nd and 4th periods. “So hes’ in these 3 classes with you.” she hummed.

Castiel’s jaw dropped again. “R-really?!” he squealed. 

She laughed as he blushed. “Oh damn you’ve got it bad for him don’t cha?”

“N-no!” he cried, his tail frizzing visibly. 

She simply laughed again, “Well have fun with that!” she called running off to whatever class she had first.

Castiel remained frozen in place, blushing furiously. Then, after glancing down at the red ink circling his classes, he turned on his heel and fled down the hall, in order to get prepared for class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like comments and kudos :3 
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Dean's reunited with his friends again!

The final bell rang as Dean wandered into his first period class; latin. He stepped timidly through the open doorway and was immediately affronted by a wall of scent the had him stumbling back a step. The room was absolutely filled with omegas and the heady scent made Dean dizzy. No one was in heat, thank god, but it didn’t make the amount of smells any less overwhelming. After recovering Dean crossed the threshold into the room, feeling a bit better as he slowly became accustomed to the miasma settled thickly in the space. 

The teacher, Professor Uriel approached and looked Dean up and down disapprovingly, “Well, well, well, Mr. Winchester, so nice of you to join us.” He snarled. He was a rottweiler mix and he was obviously attempting to threaten Dean, fangs bared.

Dean just gave him his best shit-eating grin “Hmm, I’m sorry I got lost in such a huge building on my first day.” 

“Hmmf! Well see to it that it doesn’t happen again. Now take a seat, class is about to start.”

Dean grunted and scanned the room quickly. Almost all the chairs were full. But there were still a few empty desks scattered about the room, a few choice desks up front. However Dean started to move towards the back of the room in favor of the sunny desk in the very back of the room, the one near the window. He squeezed his way through the tightly packed seats, as he wormed his back towards the back of the class. Once there he pulled his chair out and flopped down into his seat. His ears flattened to his head at the shrill squeaking of chairs as the majority of the class turned around to look at him. Dean glowered right back at them, trying to will there stares away.

“Alright already!” he snapped “I’m a wolf. Awesome. Would you all just turn around?!”

Those staring jumped visibly and turned around, tense and worried. After his outburst Dean sighed and slumped in his seat. He didn’t like having to go alpha mode on all these timid omegas but he hated their staring.

“Is this what cat-calling feels like?” he grumbled quietly. Then a low, gravelly chuckle met his ears and his head whipped around. He wouldn’t forget the source of that voice even if he wanted to. That voice belonged to Castiel! His suspicions where only proven when he turned and met an intense, blue gaze.

He smiled without thinking, “Hey Cas, how’s it goin?”

Castiel tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he watched Dean curiously, and Dean found himself returning the gesture. “Cas?” It wasn’t angry, only confused. 

Dean simply grinned warmly, “Yeah, Castiel’s a bit of a mouthful.”

Castiel simply nodded his head appreciatively. “My first ‘nickname’” Castiel commented, using air quotes that almost made Dean lose his shit, “Thank you. Also, hello to you Dean. My day bodes well. Yourself?”

“As good as it gets I guess. But your first nickname? Seriously?”

“Well aside from that of which my brother Gabriel calls me.” 

Dean snorted amusedly “Sugar addict? You two are nothing alike.” Castiel looked at Dean with questioning eyes and Dean grinned sheepishly, shrugging. “My kinda-little-sister Charlie talked me into coming to study here ‘fore I went to university. She told me all about her friends, Gabriel included.”

Castiel nodded slowly, “Yes, he can be quite...uncontrollable.”

Dean chuckled lightly, “Yeah, ‘May the force be with you’ with that one.”

Cas tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed in concentration “I do not understand that reference.”

Dean laughed and they fell into easy conversation. Castiel was horrified of Dean’s diet of burgers and pie and Dean was equally horrified at Cas’ lack of knowledge on sci-fi and fantasy movies.” 

“Excuse me!”

The two flinched and looked up to find Professor Uriel scowling at them. “Do you mind? Some students are actually trying to learn.”

Castiel straightened and stared down at his textbook with a muffled ‘my apologies sir’ Dean simply raised an eyebrow and turned his attention out the window. However, once Uriel started instructing again the two side-eyed each other and burst into quiet fits of laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell rang and both boys flinched at the sudden sound, the class went by incredibly fast. Dean turned to Castiel and grinned, “Well that was fast.”

Castiel dipped his head in agreement and the corner of his lips curled in the smallest of smiles. “I suppose it was. That was the first class I’ve had i which I remember nothing of what the teacher said.”

Dean stiffened and rubbed his neck chastendly “Damn, sorry Cas. Didn’t mean to distract you”

“Oh it is quite alright. It’s also the most fun I’ve had in a long while.” Castiel smiled at him then, it was a small, closed lipped smile, but it Dean’s heart flutter none the less.

Dean faltered slightly and looked down at the ground. “Well uh.. I guess I gotta get to my.. uh, university math prep class.”

Castiel nodded and took out his own schedule, feigning ignorance of Dean’s classes. “Oh! It appears we have the same class.”

Dean lit up and clasped Castiel on the shoulder, causing the kit to tense, ears standing nervously and tail frizzing up ever so slightly as it stood at attention. “Really? That’s great Cas! I mean uh… it’s good for me.. if it’s uh good for you…”

Castiel relaxed and his tail fell, swingly freely in happiness. “Of course I would be pleased Dean. This last hour has been a most wonderful experience.”

“Great! Glad I didn’t bore you too much.”

Castiel tilted his head to the side again, the corner of his lip tilted up in the smallest smile. “Not at all Dean. You are quite knowledgable.” 

“Well that a first,” Dean laughed “I only know stuff ‘bout what I like, never been much of a school guy.” He huffed as he started to pack up hi things. Castiel following his lead.

The two left the class and started to wander off down the hall, talking idly as the walked. Dean had no idea where his next class was but he didn’t mind being late if he could talk to Cas. 

In fact, Dean was so caught up in whatever the omega was saying that he wasn’t even paying attention to where he was going. When suddenly-

“Oof!”

Dean walked right into a small blonde lab girl, who lost her balance in surprise. She landed on her butt and let out a small yelp. 

“Oh man, sorry. I didn’t see you,” Dean offered a hand “Are you alright?” 

She waved a hand nonchalantly, her loose curls blocking her face from view. “Yeah yeah, no big-” She stopped abruptly, sniffing and scenting the air, her ears where standing straight up and twitching at every sound. Dean noticed Cas shift uncomfortably when a betas aura wafted slowly towards them. Her hand came up to move her golden locks out of the way, brown eyes sparkling as she sniffed softly “Dean..?”

The wolf flinched at the sound of his own name and Castiel noted a hint of recognition flash across Dean’s face and the girl took his hand. “Jo..?”

She smiled brightly at him, “You remembered.” Suddenly, Dean was pulled, with surprising strength, into the beta embrace. Her long blonde tail wagging enthusiastically. “Dean Winchester! It’s been too long!”

“Jo Harvelle! It’s great to see you!” 

“Well what bring you back after so long?” she made a face “You couldn’t have come to study could you?”

“I came back for the roadhouse burgers, what else?” Dean laughed “But seriously? I came to study to be a mechanic, then Bobby will let me inherit the junk yard.”

“Hmm. So is Sam around?”

“You know I wouldn’t go anywhere without ‘em.” Dean grinned “Man it’s good to see you.”

“Likewise.”

The two remained smiling like fools until they were interrupted by a subtle cough. 

Dean turned quickly, he’d forgotten Castiel was still there and was even more shocked to find the omega inches from his own face.

“Uh.. Cas. You’re kinda uh.. in my personal space.”

“My apologies” Castiel backed up a few paces in a way Dean found oddly endearing. 

“Oh? Whose this cute little thing?” Jo purred looking Castiel over.

“This is Castiel, he’s giving me a tour.”

Jo gave Dean a knowing smile and winked as she stuck her hand out “Jo Harvelle, at your service.”

Castiel took her hand after some hesitation “Charmed…”

“Cas she won’t bite” Dean then laughed and added “Unless you take her food.”

Jo scowled playfully at the wolf “Those were mine. Don’t even start.” 

Castiel glanced back and forth between them, “How do you know one another?” 

“We grew up together. Sammy and I used to stay with uncle Bobby often when we were little.”

“Pretty much yeah. We all played together.”

The late bell rang, startling the trio.

“Shit, my class is on the other side of school. I gotta run, see you Dean. Nice meeting you Cas!” Jo called over her shoulder as she started off down the hall. 

Dean laughed good naturedly “Yeah, we should get going too.” 

“Yes Dean”

The two started off down the hall “So what class do we have anyway?”

“Preparatory math class Dean.”

“Ugh, I hate math. How bout you?”

“Math happens to be my favorite subject, next to history.”

“Hmmf. You’ll have to tutor me..”

“Alright.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment Castiel and Dean walked into the classroom they were ambushed. Or, at least Dean was. With. A. Hug. Their fellow classmates gasped and Castiel remained frozen in place. Who would dare throw their arms around an alpha wolf? Dean just remained still, shocked from the attack as the gray coated beta kit backed a few steps away.

“Really Dean? No hug for your old friend?” 

Dean squinted down at the mousy looking man in front of him. Trying to find some kind of recollection of the guy in the back of his mind. He suddenly let out a gasp, “Garth? Garth is that you?” 

“Yeah! You remember little old me?” Garth laughed slugging Dean in the arm, “And look who else is here to see you!”

A scruffy looking kit stood next to Garth, an obvious alpha aura wafting towards Dean and Cas. The long hair of his mullet was pulled back behind his head. He reached out with a blank expression on his face long tangled tail swinging expectantly behind him. “Dean…”

Deans face was also neutral as he shook the outstretched hand. “Ash…” No one breathe as the two alphas eyed each other. Then, like there was some kind of unknown joke, the two grinned and clasped hands to pull each other into a ‘bro hug’. 

“Welcome back Dean.”

“Mmm, I’m back.” 

Dean was pulled into a noogie and laughed as his friends played with him, his tail was swaying ever so slightly. Castiel watched silently, thought to be forgotten, but he didn’t mind, Of course Dean would be popular. Cas turned around and took a seat up front as the wolf was escorted to the back of the room by his friends. Cas heard something about Jo texting the others about Dean’s arrival. He watched Dean play with his friends silently before sighing and turning to face forward in his seat. Missing the look of longing Dean threw in the kits direction. Dean had hoped Cas would follow and sit with him. But he was once again preoccupied as his friends tugged at his shirt to get his attention and follow them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel found the class tedious. It was quite odd. Castiel had always had a fondness for math, but he found himself inexplicitly lonely. He missed conversing with Dean, and the time during the class went by like the whole world was in slow motion. Castiel felt his ear twitch for what he thought was the hundredth time since the class had started. His agitation was due to his body reacting, without his permission, each time he heard Dean say something, or respond to his friends from the back of the room. His ears flattened to his skull when he caught the end of one of Dean’s low seductive chuckles and he had to suppress a shudder. Castiel sighed audibly and twirled his pencil around his fingers.

“Castiel Novak!” 

The kit flinched and his tail frizzed obviously at the sudden shout of his full name. And it was yelled right next to his sensitive ears too. He looked up slowly, somewhat abashed, as his professor loomed intimidatingly over his desk. “Hello darling. Welcome back to reality.” He snarled in a thick british accent. There were a few snickers and Castiel lowered his head in shame. “It’s strange of you to be so distracted. Buck up.” The kit felt his head bob quickly and he stared numbly down at his open textbook.

Oblivious to the moss green eyes that were staring wantonly into the back of his head and neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the bell rang dean jumped up to run over to Cas. But there was a steady stream of student that were blocking his way as he tried to maneuver to the front of the room. dean squeezed through where he could, and several omegas moved out of the wolfs way on their own. Even so, Cas was already gone by the time Dean had made it to the front of the room. “Sonovabitch…”

“Dean? C’mon lets go!” 

Ash and Garth were waiting in the doorway.

“It’s time for lunch.” Ash called.

“And we’re meeting up with Jo.” Garth added.

Dean followed his friends to the cafeteria and all the while the chatted idly. But that didn’t stop Dean for keeping a lookout of a pair of black ears in the crowd, or a thin charcoal disappearing down a side hall. 

Once they entered the crowded lunchroom Dean could feel all the stares. Some were more piercing than others, but Dean ignored them. He was used to it by now. The stares lingered for awhile but he majority dissipated when the wolf lacked a reaction. 

The trio found Jo easily and she’d brought along Charlie and Gabriel.

“Hey Jo, Charlie, aaand…” 

“Gabriel.” The shorter alpha supplied for Dean between slurps on his enormous slushie.

“Nice to- Oh! You must be Castiel’s brother.” Dean mused after a moment. Even as he tried to hide it his excitement was apparent and the others all shuffled around and side eyed each other. 

Gabriel's eyebrow rose in suspicion as he looked the wolf over. “The one and only. Cassie’s big bro. I take it you know him?”

Dean faltered a bit and looked down a bit sheepishly, “Yeah, he’s in some kind of classes. He’s a cool guy, kinda disappeared after last period though. Any idea where he’d go?” Dean muttered abashedly. 

The kits tail twitched at Dean’s change in demeanor and his hazel eyes twinkled with mischief. He looked like he was about to answer Dean when Charlie swished her long foxy red tail over the blonde kits mouth. 

“He’d probably be in the library.” she purred over Gabriel’s muffled shouts of protest.

Dean grinned at her “Thanks Charlie. Sorry guys I’ll-”

“Just go. We’ll see you again soon.” Jo interrupted, waving Dean away. Ash and Garth simply nodded in confirmation. 

Dean looked around at his friends “Awesome…” He threw a slightly apologetic smile over his shoulder as he dashed off and down the hall. 

His friends remained behind and watched him, throwing knowing smiles around at one another. Gabriel was the first to speak up, “Notice how he goes speeding of to find Cassie and he probably has no idea where to library is.”

Everyone laughed as they sat down at their table. Charlie shook her head, “As long as I’ve known them both I’ve never seen either of them so damn love-struck.” 

The others nodded in agreement. “Dean’s got it bad.” comments Ash.

The group sits in silence for a few moment, until Gabe slams his open palms down on the table, startling everyone. 

“Alright you guys, who's up for a friendly wager on the love life of those two oblivious jokers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are kudos are beautiful things! ;3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is going to seem confusing over why Dean gets so tense but I'll explain it over dinner. .3.

Castiel sighed as he thumbed through his textbook. He’d been so zoned out during class he’d taken almost no notes. Castiel had managed to escape the classroom and scurried off to the solace of the library to avoid the lunch rush. He decided to skip the beginning of lunch and sneak in at the backend to get maybe an apple or something. He wasn’t particularly hungry. Cas sighed and wondered what Dean would be doing right now. He hoped he was having a good time with his others friends. After realizing where he mind had wandered Castiel shook his head to clear his thought and stuck his nose back into the book he’d been reading.

``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas had now been in the library for no more than 15 in when he caught an unusually loud slam of the library door and his sensitive ears flattened to his head. Offended by the noise. 

“Oh noo…” he moaned quietly, thinking it was Charlie or Gabriel come to drag him off the the lunch room. They both knew that crowded places made him uncomfortable but hell if they’d care. They would simply tell him to suck it up. And seeing as how he was sitting at the table he always sits at, they’d know right where to find him. Castiel groaned again and put his head in his hands, waiting for the ceremonial tackle. He didn’t feel like trying to run today.

When no one came, he silently made his way to the front of the library and peeked through the bookshelves he’d previously ducked behind. Straining his ears when he caught the sound of a broken voice that seemed thoroughly winded compared to the flirty giggle of the blonde librarian. 

“Hey there handsome.” she purred, tail curling in and out suggestively.

“Uh, yeah, hey… hi. Did you see a shortish black kit with insane blue eyes wander in here?”

“I might’ve and I might not’ve, who don’t you come to my office and find out.”

Cas’ eyes rolled at the obvious flirtation but he was still somewhat surprised. The girl was usually quite sweet, he was curious of what would make her act in such a manner.

“So that means there’s a 50/50 percent chance that he’s here? That’s good enough for me.” 

“Hey! Wait a minute!” She was obviously affronted if her tone was anything to go by. Castiel guessed she wasn’t used to being ignored. 

Now that everything was settled Cas turned to head back froze when an all to familiar musk met his nose. He glued himself to the bookshelf he'd been hiding behind and peeked out through the shelves, he could see the blonde hanging off a muscular bicep. The arms owners face was blocked by a shelf but a familiar golden brown tail swayed back and forth methodically. Noticeably quicker than usual meaning that Dean was obviously irritated with the girl attached to him. Cas took the opportunity to escape before he was spotted.

Castiel retreated to the back of the library, in one of the more secluded areas, not that there were many people here anyway. The kids heart was hammering in his chest. Dean had to run around the school in a frenzy looking for him was he upset? Had Castiel done something wrong?

once he thought he was safe he did the conscious that better than the kid watched himself in, between the bookshelves. When he was about to leave the spot completely, his path was blocked by none other than the wolf himself. Castiel's eyes widened as he slunk back into the space, tail curling around his ankle productively. 

He was surprised, of course, when the wolf grinned at him. 

"Finally! I've been looking for you Cas!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was exhausted. Pissed, and exhausted. He'd run off like an idiot and had no idea with the library even was. He knew he was lost but he was much too prideful to ask for help.

He was running down the same hallway for the fifth time when he noticed a small corridor that he failed to see before. 

He skidded to a stop before the door and allowed his eyes to roam over the expanse of posters pasted into it. They were all about reading, and the world of fiction, somewhere actually quite childish.

"This has gotta be it." Dean sighed, relieved. That's when he suddenly realized he'd been panting, he was more tired than he thought. His tongue was even lolling out between his fangs, well that was new. Just desperate to find Cas? No, he's not desperate, he just wanted to apologize for ditching the guy, yeah, that was it. He put his hand on the door handle and flung it open, causing a decent amount of commotion. 

So he was desperate, big deal.

As soon as he stepped in a little blond kit girl leaned over the desk towards him.

"Hey there handsome."

Dean had to stiffen all the muscles in his face to keep from rolling his eyes. Not to mention he was still short of breath.

"Uh yeah, hey... Hi, did you see a black kit with insane blue eyes wander in here?" He asked coolly. Trying to portray his lack of interest.

However that only seemed to fuel her attempted seduction.

“I might’ve, and I might not’ve, why don’t you come to my office and find out.” She whispered as she came sauntering over, hips swaying excessively.

Dean really did roll his eyes this time “So theres a 50/50 chance that he’s here? That’s good enough for me.”

“Ah! Hey! Wait a minute!” she shrieked, seemingly insulted. Dean tried to walk away but the girl held onto his arm like a friggin leech. 

“Hey get off!” Dean growled

“No!”

Once Dean had managed to untangle himself from the girl’s grasp he took off running to the back of the library. He heard the kit girls shouts as she tried to chase after him. Dean found a small alcove in between the bookshelves and squeezed in to hide. Only to be greeted by the sky blue gaze of the kit he’d been looking for. Dean grinned on instinct, “Finally! I’ve been looking for you Cas!”

The kit initially looked trapped and nervous but he softened noticeably when Dean grinned at him, his tail untwisting from his ankle. His lips quirked in a smile-thats-not-really-a-smile and bobbed his head, with a gruff “Hello Dean.” 

Dean’s own smile grew wider and he moved to say something but was distracted by the crazy librarians shout. She was definitely getting close. “Shit.” Dean growled. He forced himself father back into the nook, accidently cornering Cas as he did so.

 

The kit gasped in surprise as he was pushed back into the dark space.

Dean could feel the kit all over him as the stood flush against each other. He tried to ignore the fact that the little omega smelled so good, as the stood there slotted together. He panicked however, he caught a whiff of fear that seemed to punch it’s way out of Cas with surprising urgency. The kit looked like he was trying with increasing difficulty to stay calm. Dean pushed him away slightly and peered worriedly into his face, and was met with a wide, uneasy stare.

“Shit! I’m sorry Cas. I’m not like one of those knothead alphas I swear. I just panicked, I didn’t mean to trap you. Just say that you’re uncomfortable and I’m gone I just-” Dean continued to ramble on, unawares that Castiel’s fear had dissipated long ago. 

The kit studied the wolfs flustered face, his ears were flat against his blonde locks and his eyes were glued to the floor. Underneath his eyes his freckles with highlighted with a rosy pink back drop. The wolf was still talking when he was interrupted by something that sounded like a strange mix of a growl and a purr. He looked at Cas once he realized the kit was chuckling. And the more confused the wolf became the harder Cas would laugh. Eventually Dean couldn’t help the twitch at the corner of his own mouth as the omega began to shake with laughter. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Dean you are a strange alpha. You are oddly considerate.” 

“Thanks?” 

“It was a compliment Dean. As for your speech, I did not mind being crowded in here. I was merely surprised.” 

Dean broke out into a real smile when he heard that “Oh so you wouldn’t mind if it was anyone else? Or am I just special?”

The kit blushed at Dean’s which just cause the wolf to laugh at how stupidly adorable he was. But their joy was short lived when their outbursts attracted the librarian again. She scared the pair out of their skin as she yelled Dean’s name from only a isle away. Dean tensed visibly and shuffled back into the corner, dragging Cas along with him. The ended up pressed right against each other all over again, so close that Castiel’s hair was tickling Dean’s nose. Dean found himself gripping Castiel’s clothes in tightly balled fists. The psycho chick was almost upon them, when suddenly Cas pushed Dean back a little.

“Cas?” Dean whispered.

“My apologies in advance Dean.”

Before Dean even had the chance to question why Castiel had said that, the kit was pulling him forward by the lapels of his coat and suddenly there were warm lips pressing insistently to his own. Dean’s eyes widened as he stared at the kits own closed eyelids as his lips moved against his own. After a moment Dean made a small noise in the back of his throat a his eyelids fluttered shut. His arms found their way around Cas’s waist as the kit made a small hum of appreciation and wrapped his own arms around Dean’s neck. He felt Cas’s tail wind around his hip possessively which caused the alpha within him to growl and he gripped the omegas waist even firmer.

He only remembered where he was when he heard a somewhat distant ‘found you Winchester!’ followed by a gasp. Dean pulled away from the soft lip reluctantly and turned to glare at the girl behind him. “What?!” he barked.

“You, with.. and..but” she stammered, unable to complete her thought.

Castiel still had his arms wrapped securely around Dean’s neck and made a small whine of protest as Dean glared at the girl. At the sound Dean turned to stare at him in shock. When Dean remained frozen, staring at Cas he turned and actually hissed at the librarian. 

“Can’t you see we’re busy?” he snapped.

“Uh..Yeah..” Dean added after a minute.

The librarian blew up like a pusher fish as she became red in the face, looking extremely offended. “But I...you..ugh!!” She stormed off and the two remained standing until they heard a satisfying slam of an office door following a few seconds later. Once they were sure she was gone the two idiots jumped away from each other like they were burned. 

“Cas? What, why?” Dean questioned, averting his eyes away from the kit.

“Once again, my apologies.You seemed quite uncomfortable and I assumed that if she saw you with another it might insult her enough to leave you alone. I should not have been so forward to assume you required such assistance.” Castiel babbled skittishly. Dean knew he was sorry and felt bad for the guy. Hell, he’d just saved Deans ass and here he was making a big deal of it an making him feel bad. 

“Cas.. Hey! Cas!”

The omega jumped at the sound of his name and looked up at Dean with curious eyes “Dean?” he ventured. 

“Cas it’s alright. I’m not mad or anything.”

“You are sure?”

“Yeah, you saved my ass after all. I should be thanking you. So uh… thanks.”

“Oh no, not at all. It was my pleasure.” 

Dean felt a flush on his neck and he tried to comment on Castiel’s statement but was tuned out as the bell rang. 

“Oh man! I took up all you time didn’t I? Sorry I dragged you into this, made you miss lunch n everything.”

“Oh no, you didnt-”

“Ah ah, I’m so taking you out to dinner tonight.”

“But-”

“I don’t take no for an answer Cas.”

“I-”

“I’ll catch you later, bye Cas!”

Dean retreated to the lunchroom to grab his things, leaving a very startled and embarrassed Castiel in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just met you  
> And this is crazy  
> But I got your kudos.  
> So comment maybe?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where updates start to get slow. I have a busy weekend and school but I'll do my best to upload as much as I can. Hope you've enjoyed so far!

Castiel didn’t even know he was being called until a pair of fingers flicked him on the ear. He yelped and glowered at his brother who was sitting on the edge of his desk, grinning broadly down at him.

“You know that hurts.” Cas huffed, somewhat miffed that his daydream had been put on hold.

“Aw Cassie don’t be like that. I came all the way here to ask for a favor, but you didn’t even blink when I was calling for you.”

Castiel’s glare softened a tad but he was still eyeing his brother suspiciously. “What favor?”

Gabe brightened and his tail twitched happily, “Watch Anna for me tonight? I got this girl-”

“No.”

“But Cassie~” Gabriel began to whine.

“No, I have premade engagements for the evening.”

Gabe just rolled his eyes “What, like a date?” he snorted.

“Of sorts.” Castiel said curtly.

Gabes tail fluffed significantly as he stared at Cas exasperatedly. “A date?! My Cassie has got a date?! It wouldn’t happen to be a bright eyed wolf tailed Winchester would it?!” 

Castiel sputtered and coughed at Gabriels’ comment, nearly swallowing the pen he’d be gnawing on. “Gabriel!” 

“Ha! I’m right aren’t I?” Gabe grinned, his ears twitching playfully.

“Dammit Gabe it’s not like that! He made an honest mistake and he insisted on treating me to dinner to atone for it!” Castiel cried earnestly. He then looked down and shook his head somewhat disappointedly “He might not have even meant it. We never even shared our contact information.” 

“Oh don’t you worry about that. You’ll see him soon enough.”

“What?”

Castiel tried to grab Gabe as he escaped but the blonde kit lept out his grasp and bounded out of the room before Castiel could even call his name. That’s when the late bell rang, startling Castiel as he looked around and saw the empty desks surrounding him. Gabriel, that jerk didn’t even inform him that he’d been spacing out in an empty classroom for the last 5 minutes, and now he was late for class. Castiel quickly grabbed his things and hurried to his next class, pondering about how he would be able to see Dean again later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel did most certainly see the wolf soon, very soon after might he add. Cas found himself stumbling into his composition class and was relieved as well as concerned that his uncle, or professor, Balthazar had yet to show up for class. He was most likely hungover somewhere. Castiel sighed audibly and scanned the room for an open seat, and was most surprised to see a hand waving frantically in the back of the room, that belonged to none other than Dean Winchester. He was smiling and beckoning Cas to join him, which earned him many jealous stares, but he paid them no mind in favor and picking his way through the tightly pack desks to join him. He blushed when he saw that Dean had to remove his bag from the vacant desk, meaning that he’d been saving it just for him. He slid in slowly and Dean beamed at him, to which he returned with a small smile. “Hello Dean.”

“Heya Cas. It’s about time you got here.” Dean teased, punching Cas playfully on the arm. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“I went to go pick you up from class but your teacher was a total bitch and wouldn’t let me enter the room. Guess she’s got something against wolves.” 

At that moment, the door opened and Dean thankfully turned away so Castiel had a chance to try and hide his blatantly red face. Balthazar came staggering in the room, swearing lightly under his breath and muttering about a headache. He sat on the edge of his desk and managed to tell everyone to write a bit about what they think a composition class is for, before passing out. A few students muttered amongst themselves but no one made a move to help their teacher of the floor. This was kind of a regular thing with Balthazar. 

“Well this class is going to be productive.” Dean whispered to Castiel. 

After that they proceeded to talk the majority of the class and catch up a bit. Dean continued to rant about Castiel’s latin professor who “has a stick up her ass” according to Dean, which caused Castiel to chuckle. After class someone finally picked Balthazar up and off the floor and into his chair as Dean exchanged numbers with Cas, telling him he’d come by to pick him up at 7.

They walked out together and Dean threw a heart warming smile over his shoulder “See you tonight Cas.” he said before he turned and sauntered away, his tail freely swaying behind him. 

Gabriel took the opportunity to pull up behind Cas and scare him out of his wits by honking the horn. 

“Gabriel! You assbutt!” Castiel shrieked.

“Shut up and get in, you’ve got a date tonight and there’s way too much to do.” Gabriel purred as he flailed about excitedly like a mother hen. Castiel hissed under his breath but got into the truck reluctantly. They drove off, Castiel sitting silently as his brother continued to ramble on about how he was sooo proud of Castiel for…. whatever it was, he wasn’t really paying attention. 

That’s when Castiel suddenly remembered Dean had no idea where his house was. Pulling his phone out of his pocket so he could text Dean his address. Gabe glanced over as Castiel typed out a message and beamed at him. Then without warning Gabriel pulled into the other lane and turned the wheel like no tomorrow. Causing poor Castiel to slam into the window with a yelp as Gabriel made a very illegal u-turn, and started speeding off into the opposite direction. Ignoring the angry cries of several car horns behind him.

“What the hell Gabe?!” Castiel seethed. “You could have gotten us killed!”

“Oh pipe down Cassie. It’s an emergency.” 

Castiel’s eyes narrowed as he stared his brother down. “Where are we going Gabriel?”

“To get you a new wardrobe of course!” Gabe sang like it was something obvious. Gabriel laughed at Castiels responding groan as they headed towards the nearest clothing store.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam got in his brothers beloved chevrolet and noticed two things. First off he noticed the shopping bags in the back seat. And second was his brother pretty much glowing from happiness. After the first day of school? Something was definitely up. 

“Seriously Dean? Getting laid on the first day of school?”

“Oh c’mon man! Can’t I be happy to see my little brother?” Dean groaned indignantly. 

“No, no you can’t. You’re never happy at school unless you score.” 

“Well maybe I’m just happy.”

“Dean.”

Dean’s ears were swiveling around on his head. It was a nervous habit he’d developed whenever he was caught in a lie. 

“Dammit Sammy it’s not like that! I’m just...going out for a while tonight.” Dean muttered as he felt a flush rising.

“Uh huh. Whats her name Dean?”

“Shut it Sam. I’m just going to catch up with some old friends who I-” 

Dean’s excuse was cut short when his phone vibrated from it’s position in the cup holder. Sam, being the nosy dork that he was, tried to make a grab for it, but Dean snatched it before he had the chance. Earning a very gratifying bitch face while he was at it. He glanced down at the phone and felt his heart warm as he saw new text notification from Cas.

Hello Dean. Here is my home address. I look forward to accompanying you tonight. ~Castiel

Dean’s face grew heated as he broke into a wide grin. He was polite even in his text messages. Adorable nerd. (nope not adorable, that’s not a thing that happened.) Dean read it over again a few more times, grinning like a fool while his tail hit the leather in a few quick thumps. 

“I knew it! You did meet someone!” his brother squealed, jarring Dean from his thoughts “What’s her name Dean?”

“Sonovabitch..” 

Dean spent the rest of the drive ignoring Sam’s questions (who pulled another epic bitch face over it) and hurried home, trying not to imagine a pair of stunning blue eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 6:59 when Dean pulled into the mansions driveway. “One hell of a house.” Dean muttered as he paced nervously in front of his baby. 

He had texted Cas that he was on his way 10 minutes ago but he’d never gotten a response back. He thought about texting or calling Cas again but he is not some kind of nervous schoolgirl with a crush. “Man up Winchester.” he grunted quietly as he mentally slapped himself for being anxious. It’s not like it’s a date or anything, he’s just a friend. Just a new friend.

Dean sighed, and after checking his phone for no missed calls or texts he climbed the walkway to the door, ears plastered to his head and tail curling slighting in coyness. His body was betraying his usually tough exterior but he’d get over it. 

He knocked steadily and the door was opened almost immediately, scaring Dean out of his mind as his tail and ears stood straight up and at attention for a potential threat. But instead all that greeted him in the doorway were three blond kits, all different shades, who were tripping over each other to try and see Dean. From what he could tell they were all alphas, but for whatever reason they were looking Dean up and down with calculating stares and muttered quietly amongst themselves.

“Interesting. A wolf huh?”

“Castiel made quite a catch, didn’t he?”

“I told you! Aren’t you proud of Cassie?”

Deans attention was drawn to the one who spoke last and recognized him from earlier. “It’s Gabriel...Right?”

The kit’s golden ears twitched as he turned his hazel eyes to Dean. “That’s right Dean-o, thanks for taking Cassie out tonight. He’s been soooo excited for your date.”

Dean felt himself blush, and scowled hotly when it caused the surrounding men to howl with laughter. Dean tried to protest and say it wasn’t a date when a growl of a voice met his ears.

“Gabriel please keep the harassment to a minimum. I’d like to have a friend who sticks around for more than a month.”

Anything Dean was about to say died in his throat as Castiel descended the stairs. He was wearing a blue and black checkered sweater with tight black jeans, that certainly did not draw any more attention than needed thank you very much. His midnight coat was sleek and groomed with delicate fingers, ears and tail displayed proudly. Castiel’s hair was a little more tousled than before, but in a way that looked more purposeful. Not to mention it was incredibly sexy. 

Dean’s open mouth gaping didn’t go unnoticed because when Castiel made it to the landing one of the kits strided toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder before turning to smirk at Dean. 

“See something you like?” he teased.

Both flushed and Dean tried to argue again but once again his thoughts flew out the window when the guy touching Cas shoved him hard. Sending him stumbling into Dean’s chest as he moved to catch him. Alarmed Dean’s hands settled on Cas’s shoulders as he steadied the omega, who looked up with a furrowed brow and a confused blue gaze. 

“Hello Dean.” he murmured, seemingly unaffected by the closer proximity

“Hey Cas…” Dean’s mind was blank as he stared down at those pink lips, so close to his. He unconsciously flash backed to that small alcove, and that private moment in the back of the library. Castiel’s flushed face. The mussed hair. Kiss reddened lips.The disheveled appearance. a throat cleared a little too loudly-

The noise jarred the two from their trances and well as caused them to fling the other away in panic. Making the other 3 kits laugh even harder than before. \

Castiel was the first to regain his composure and turn back to Dean. “I apologize for the wait. My sister Anna insisted she helped me get ready and refused to let me answer your calls so I wouldn’t get distracted.” Castiel turned and waved to a younger red haired kit at the top of a stairs. She nodded and to Castiel and gave Dean a small smile as she spun and stalked off down the hall. 

Dean waved to her as Castiel continued, “And these three morons here are unfortunately my 3 older brothers.” The three grinned as Castiel introduced each of them in turn “Gabriel”

“Hey Dean-o”

“The twins Michael-”

“Charmed”

“And Lucifer” 

“Sup”

Dean nodded to each of them, “Nice to meet you a-”

He was cut off when he and Cas were suddenly starting to be pushed through the open doorway by the brothers. “Yeah, yeah Dean-o, save the formalities for later. You and Cas gotta get going or you’ll be late.” Gabriel sang before the door was slammed shut behind them.

And then there were two.

Dean laughed good-naturedly as they made their way back to the car, "Well that was interesting!" 

"My apologies. They can be quite... Eccentric."

"Nah its cool. Oh! Cas meet my baby." 

"A 1967 Chevrolet Impala? Very impressive Dean, she's beautiful."

Dean turn to stare and gaped at Cas. 'He knows cars. He knows cars and he said she's beautiful... Marry me.'

They piled into the car and started off. They traveled in a comfortable silence but Cas noticed that Dean would shift awkwardly every now and again.

"Something the matter?"

"Not really," he grunted softly "Somthimgs just poking me in the neck a little. I'll fix it when we get to the restaurant." Even so, Deans ears shifted and swiveled with discomfort.

"If you like I can try to fix it for you." Cas said as he began to reach over to Deans shirt. Which was quite crisp now that he looked closely.

"No Cas it's-"

But Cas's finger were already ghosting cover Dean's neck and found...a tag?

"Dean...did you buy this shirt for tonight?"

"N-no. Jeez Cas. I've just... I never got the chance to wear it before."

"It says the date of purchase was-"

"Shut up Cas." It wasn't angry or spiteful, it sounded more like a request. Not to mention Cas noticed a hint of coyness voice.

Castiel complied, and twisted his tail shyly between his fingers and thought back to Dean earlier today. He had worn a tight back top with ripped jeans and heavy and worn boots. It was a rugged look that was difficult for one to pull off but suited him regardless. He seemed like the type who dressed for comfort over all.

But looking at him now he was much more tamed. He was wearing a silvery grey undershirt with a soft moss green over shirt. His collar was folded carefully instead and popped like before. He was wearing neat and clean black jeans, and had obviously shaved if his trimmed scruff was anything to go by. Even his coat was especially slick and meticulously groomed. 

The thought that Dean made a special effort to look nice in account of him made him blush quietly. And as they continued to travel in silence Castiel quietly thanked his meddling siblings for insisting he look good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I like kudos and pleeeeease feel free to leave comments about what you might like to see in this fic. I need ideas. Plus I just like hearing from those who take the time to read my nonsense. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE, barely. And if anyone out there's mad and wants to hate then go ahead. I deserve it. I've been busy and didn't upload when i said I would. I'm not even in america anymore. I'm visiting family and I'm sorry. But I'm on spring break till monday, so I'ma try to write as much as I can for you guys. i'm sorry, so very sorry. I hope you at least enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Shout outs to all those who waited for me to post. Sorry I took so long

When the pair pulled into the parking of a bar Castiel couldn’t find it in himself to be surprised as he turned his eyes away from the window. As they exited the car Cas found himself looking the medium sized bar up and down and spied a sign the read “The Roadhouse.” Cas’s ears twitched at a contented sigh from Dean and turned to see the wolf stretching his arms over his head with a small noise,

“Man! it’s been so long!” he sighed, looking over to Cas with a grin.

Cas felt himself tilt his head and twitch his ears in confusion. “I take it you’ve been here before?”

“Hell yeah!” Dean cried as they ascended the front steps “This is the best place ever! Jo’s mom runs the place.”

Dean was smiling like a child and Cas couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

The two climbed the rest of the steps and opened the double doors cautiously. There weren’t many people around as they entered and Dean chose a large half circle booth with a reserved sign on it. Dean swatted the sign away and took a seat in the middle, eyeing Castiel who’d remained standing.

“Sup Cas?”

Cas’s tail curled inwards in caution as he glanced toward the fallen sign “Well…was this not reserved?”

“Oh.. don’t worry about that. You’ll see in a sec.” Dean huffed a laugh and patted the cushion next to him “Take a load off.”

Castiel sat stiffly next to the wolf and took a moment to admire his surroundings. 

The place was quaint, with license plates from all states and other intriguing items littered the walls in a purposefully unorganized pattern. The place was an old, but cared for, wooden building. There was nothing flashy or particularly colorful but the simplicity seemed to let the atmosphere speak for itself as the place emitted a very accommodating aura. Not to mention that everything seemed to scream Dean, from the welcoming exterior to the calming and warm interior. Even the smell seemed to replicate Dean’s as Cas inhaled the heady woody scent, mingled with a hint of aftershave that was floating around. Cas felt the wolf tense beside him and he took a deep breathe of the forest scented bar, his ears twitching and swiveling in delight. He was however, stopped abruptly when a voice jarred him from his daydreams.

“I knew if you showed up you’d take your regular booth!” An older, blonde woman stood beaming down at the pair. “I put that sign up as soon as Jo told me you were back in town!”

Dean stood as he pulled the woman into a tight hug over the table “Ellen! It’s great to see you!”

“Likewise Winchester. Where’s the squirt?”

“You mean Samsquatch? He’s at home. I’ll bring him next time. For now, I’m just here with a friend.”

For the first time since the woman, Ellen, appeared, she seemed to notice Castiel and he found himself squirming under her calculating gaze. 

 

“Hmm.. friend Dean?” she smirked and stared Dean down, causing him to fidget uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Yes, Castiel is a new friend. I’m taking him out to dinner as a thank you for showing me around campus today.”

“I don’t know Dean. You two are sitting awfully close for such a big booth.”

Castiel flushed as he glanced upwards and for the first time, and he noticed this booth could easily hold 5 to 6 people. And yet here they were, sitting smack in the middle of it, knees grazing as Dean slid further down into his seat. 

“How about you Castiel? How do you feel about this chucklehead?” 

The kit flinched at being addressed so suddenly and glanced up through narrowed lashes. He found that despite her jarring voice and confident attitude, Ellen possessed a warm smile and Castiel felt his nerves begin to soften. 

“Ellen! I told you-“

“I find him very kind and intelligent. Not to mention, of course, I find him quite aesthetically pleasing.” Castiel shrugged.

Dean turned to stare at him open mouthed while Ellen whistled. 

“Huh. I like him Dean, he’s honest. Maybe he’ll rub off on you. Anyway, I’m guessing you’d want a bacon cheese burger and a beer. How about you Castiel?”

“I’ll have a regular cheese burger and a water, please.” 

“Alright, be right back.”

Dean was still gaping at Cas as he settled down into the cushions and turned to look at him.

“Is something the matter Dean?”

“Aha… you’re funny Cas. So straight forward.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well…admitting you think I look good, like it’s no big deal.” Dean muttered quietly “As well as helping me out in the library.” He added with a wink.

Castiel blushed slightly, causing Dean to laugh out loud, just as Dean arrived with their food.

“Here you go boys, have at it.” She said warmly as she sat down 2 fresh burgers and a fry basket. 

“Oh man!” Dean crowed excitedly.

“Glad to see your tastes haven’t changed.” Ellen laughed “Enjoy!”

Dean was beaming as Ellen walked away, he took a bite of his burger and moaned as he ate. Making Cas suppress a shudder.

“Dude you gotta try this.” Dean said, looking over to Cas expectantly.

Castiel side eyed Dean, and when he didn’t look away Cas huffed a laugh and picked up the burger cautiously taking a bite. 

Cas closed his eyes and felt a purr bubble out of his throat as hummed in appreciation. He chewed slowly, savoring everything but when he opened his eyes, he flushed when he found emerald eyes boring into his own. He allowed himself to glance down at those plush kissable lips that were tilted up into a lopsided smirk. Cas returned to reality when he heard Dean clear his throat, startling the kit out of his trance. 

“My apologies..” he stammered, his ears flattening in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry about it. But I must say, last time someone looked at me like that…I got laid.” 

“I…but- it was not my intention to..” Castiel’s face was on fire as he continued to stumble over his words.

“Haha! Oh god, Cas. Dude chill. I’m just messing with you.”

“Oh…I see. Dean you are quite forward yourself.” Cas mused once he’d calmed down. “You flirt so easily. But why did you react with such disdain to the librarian?” 

It was an honest question and Cas sensed no anger from Dean. But his earlier tension returned as he tightly griped the table.

“It’s just… as a wolf I’m seen as a trophy or some kind of damn status. I’m gawked at like I’m some kind of piece of meat, and it sucks. I’ve got feelings too! It just sucks man. I’m not some kind of toy or object to mess with.” 

Dean’s jaw was clenched as he relayed his story. His face was red, but whether or not in embarrassment or anger Cas wasn’t sure. But Dean didn’t stop at the librarian, he told Castiel of the torment from where it began. 

After his mother died his father went off the deep end and left Dean and his brother, Sam, to fend for themselves. Dean would usually attract attention as a wolf and had to do some…unsightly things just to get by. Not to mention the constant harassment for his origin. Being told he dishonored the wolves before him and that he was an abomination to his kin.

Once his tale was finished Dean was a tense wreck and Castiel was afraid he was either going to cry or punch the next thing that moved. 

So Cas decided to go off instinct and did the first thing that came to mind. He placed an encouraging hand on Dean’s shoulder, comforting and unwavering, even when Dean’s head snapped up and turned to stare at him. Big earnest blue eyes met green and Cas felt Dean’s body relax. 

“Dean.” Castiel sighed, “Dean if anyone can relate to your parental issues…it’s me.”

Dean's ears perked up and he cocked his head to the side, but remained silent as Castiel continued. "I come from a very religious family, and was locked away from the world at a very young age. My father...never took responsibility as the caretaker of myself and my numerous sibling and cousins. Resulting in the older siblings taking charge and running amuck. But even with such chaos, my father would never lend a hand and if I remember correctly.. He was almost never even home. The only sign he was alive was the steady stream of income that the older kids took and kept for themselves. And seeing as how I was the youngest and last to be born... The others would take sport in beating me.. Especially after presenting as an omega."

For the whole time this far, Dean had been at silent attention, ears straightening and dropping at certain statements. But at the thought of Cas being hurt, Dean saw red.

His ears flattened as low as possible atop his head and he bared his fangs at an invisible threat as he growled; low and dark.

"I'll kill them.."

Cas was moderately panicked, but more flattered than anything else. "Dean, it's alright."

When the alpha didn't react to his he cupped his cheek and forced Dean's eyes to his own. He was surprised, to say the least, when he met Dean's gaze and found his pupils shrunk to dangerous levels. Dean's alpha was taking over.

"Dean." Castiel cooed softly "Dean it's okay. I'm still here.."

At Cas's sweet time Dean's eyes fluttered shit and he nuzzled Castiel's palm. When his eyes opened again his gaze was much softer. 

"Hey Cas..." He croaked

"Hello Dean. How are you feeling?"

"M' fine. Continue Cas. I wanna hear your story."

"Are you positive?" 

"Yeah.."

"You are quite stubborn aren't you?" 

"So I've been told. Continue."

Cas huffed an endearing laugh, "There's not much else to say, I left my home at about 17 years old and traveled the country. At least until I was found by my brother Gabriel. He told me that he, Michael, Lucifer and Anna were sick of our violent siblings and were currently renting a house in Kansas. Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel all have jobs so after taking me 'home' they insisted on supporting me and Anna until we are able to find apartments of our own."

Dean nodded enthusiastically "Good on you guys! I'm sure I would've done the same for Sammy."

Cas felt a small smile tug at his lips. "You are a good older brother Dean."

Dean blushed and stuttered at the sudden compliment "Y-yeah...well... Someone had to take care of the squirt."

Deans expression grew distant as a timid smile replaced his usual cocky smirk. "Ha! I remember the time I got caught pick pocketing for him, and ended up getting scolded."

"What?! He asked you to steal for him?!" Cas cried incredulously.

"Hell no! I mean, he'd yell at me if he knew I stole for im. It's just... Sammy's a good kid, always has been. And he deserves good things. So when my dad stopped caring for us... I'd.. I'd steal a little to support him. Or get him a nice present for a holiday or some shit." 

"Dean.."

"Don't you do that Cas."

"Do what?"

"Don't look at me like I'm some sorta hero... I shoulda put Sammy in foster care or something.. Instead I forced him to stay with me and grow up barely managing to get by."

"Dean, as a younger brother myself I can say he wouldn't leave you in the first place. Leaving my siblings was the hardest thing I ever had to do. As. I've never had a better feeling than when they'd come looking for me. Trust me Dean... You are a great big brother." Cas then chuckled a bit "At least you don't beat random alphas half to death for looking at your brother the wrong way."

Deans smile returned "Well can you blame them?" He purred, sliding into Cas's personal space, ears flattened in suggestion. "Can't say I wouldn't do the same if someone hit on you while I was around. You even seen yourself in the mirror?" 

Cas laughed and whacked Dean playfully, earning a lopsided grin. "Dean, all joking aside I believe you really are a good brother. As well as a sweet and caring person."

Dean's ears flattened again, but more in embarrassment then anything else. "'M nothin special.."

"Dean..." Castiel began in the you're-about-to-get-scolded voice.

"Deean..." He mocked

"Dean I-"

"Dean I-"

"Seriously Dean?"

"Seriously Dean?"

"Dean!"

"Dean!"

The wolf was now mimicking Cas's face in what he was sure was a pretty decent bitch face.

Castiel swatted him playfully again. "You're such a child Dean."

"No way!" Dean pouted "I'm a grown ass man!" 

"Of course you are Dean." Cas mocked with a face.

Dean pinched the kits cheeks and laughed as Cas tried to nip at his fingers "Who's the kid now?" He chuckled.

The night progressed like that for the rest of the night. The playful banter continued to bounce back and forth with Ellen and Jo appearing here and there to tell tales of a young that made the wolves turn red.

Suddenly it was 11:30 and Cas was feeling pleasantly buzzed as they descended the steps of "The Roadhouse." 

"Are you good to drive Dean?" Cas managed with a little difficulty.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm not a lightweight like you are." Dean laughed as they walked up to the car.

"M not a lighweigh." The kit slurred, his tail wiggling and stretching as he tried to keep his balance while getting into the car. "Th grounds uneven."

"No you're a little drunk man." Dean chucked again as he got into the driver seat.

"M not."

"Aw c'mon Cas, it's cute." 

The kits eyes widened and he felt his cheeks heat up as he stared at the wolf. 

"Okay I might be a little drunk."

Cas laughed at that. And they continued chatting idly until they pulled into Castiel's driveway. And by that time, Cas had managed to down some water and was feeling more like himself again. 

Cas exited the car, followed by Dean who had insisted on walking him to the door. 

"Dean.. I had I great time tonight. Thank you for taking me out."

"It was no trouble. Sorry for dumping my whole life story on you though. But even though we just met.. I just... Feel like I know you."

"I feel the same Dean. And I'm glad you chose me to talk to. So in light of our conversation and friendship I'd like to formally invite you and your brother to dinner tomorrow night. So as we can get to know each other better."

"Oh c'mon Cas. You don't have to do that. I mean tonight was a thank you from me."

"And now this is one from me. I'd like you to meet my family and I'd like to meet yours. I believe we could all get along swimmingly." Castiel suddenly felt a heat rise to his cheeks. "I mean it's alright if you would rather not. I may be making you uncomfortable and I apologize." 

Nah Cas it's nothing like that... You know what? Sure. We'd love to come over for dinner tomorrow." 

Castiel brightened, and a huge smile lit up his face "R-really? Thanks fantastic! I shall speak to my brothers and give you the details tomorrow!" He beamed and through his arms around Dean.

Who stiffened at first but easily slid his arms around the kit, tightly holding the warmth in the chilly autumn air. "I'll look forward to it." 

Cas backed away slowly and smiled "Yes Dean." 

Dean suddenly leaned in without thinking and allowed his lips to brush the kits cheek. Who's tail fluffed and ears stood straight in response. 

"G'night Cas.." He said hurriedly.

"Ah.. Yes uhm.. Goodnight Dean. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Uh huh.. Yeah. Then uh. Bye." 

Dean quickly ran back to his car, his ears and face burning as his turned to look back and noticed Castiel's siblings all falling atop one another in the window. However they all scrambled and ran away when Dean caught them. Which only caused the wolf to blush harder as he waved goodbye to Cas and quickly got in his baby and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos plez?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me. I've been brain dead for the past I don't even know and writing blocks are things that exsist and so is school. Thank you so much for waiting. It took god damn forever but here's so more stuff. I hope you can forgive me.
> 
> Have some fluff and Sabriel. In response to Timelady323.
> 
> Hope you like. And thanKs for waiting.

The next morning Dean was putting up more of a fuss about going back to school than Sam was. He was dragging himself around the house all tired and pissed. He'd been rolling around in bed all night, silently cursing himself for being too forward and having no idea how to approach Cas the following day. Dean's ears swiveled in annoyance as he rolled over on his side and growled under his breath. He picked up his phone and started typing out a message for the hundredth time, only to delete it and drop the phone back into his nightstand. He continued tossing and turning all night, falling asleep 5 minutes shy of when his alarm went off. Resulting in a very tired and very grumpy Dean Winchester. 

Bobby pretty much had to drag him kicking and screaming from the house and into the car, where Sam sat parasitically bouncing in his seat.

"So how was your date Dean?" He crowed, eyes practically sparkling.

Dean had been so out of it after returning home the previous night, that he'd just immediately went upstairs and locked himself in his room, without so much as sparing a glance to Bobby and his brother.

"Uh... It was fine man, we were invited to dinner tonight too... But I don't know if it's still gunna happen.."

Sam's smile fell and his tail, that'd been thumping loudly against the leather, stilled. 

"Oh god Dean... Don't tell me you ogled her sister. Seriously Dean? On your first date?"

"One, it wasn't a date. Two, quit saying 'her' and 'she' it was a dude. A new friend I made. He gave me a tour around school and I thanked him with dinner, so he insisted on having us over."

Sam's eyes were large as bowls and after a few tense moments, he younger Winchester's ears twitched as he seemed to pick his jaw off the floor. "S-so... Why would he revoke the invitation then?" He challenged.

"Because he wasn't sure if his siblings would be busy." Dean quickly lied.

Sam nodded slowly and when Dean didn't give any indication that he was lying, the wolf settled in his seat as he watched the scenery roll by. Completely unawares to his brothers silent, internal panic as they drive down the road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dropping off his little brother at school, Dean spent a good 15 minutes loitering outside the prep school. He was about to consider just calling in sick and going home when familiar velvet wrapped vowels net his twitching ears.

"Hello Dean."

Dean turned slowly and found the kit a few scant inches away, "H-hey Cas..." When the kit made no move to back away he added "Cas... We've talked about this.. Personal space?"

Castiel's gaze remained even as he looked over Dean's face and stepped back a few paces.

"S-so what's up Cas?" Dean muttered.

"I could ask you the same thing." He mused, a small smile playing, on his lips. When Dean's gaze remained questioning Cas added "Charlie texted me saying that you were pacing in front of the doors and sent me to fetch you."

Dean silently cursed tinted window panes as he felt his cheeks burn under Castiel's sharp scrutiny. "Ah, yeah, okay. Shall we go in?"

Cas took a step forward, but not towards the door. Cas was right back in Dean's bubble, ears sharp and tail twitching as he examined the wolfs reddening face. 

"Are you certain you are feeling well Dean? You'd seem quite heated. Do you have a fever?" He placed a cool hand on Dean's forehead, causing him to stifle a whimper as he broke out in goosebumps at the touch.

"It's nothin Cas. But... Are you.. Doin okay?"

"Yes Dean. I had a very pleasant time last night. But I fail to remember much after we left the Roadhouse. I hope I wasn't that bad if company."

He didn't remember the kiss, Dean wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

"Nah man, you were fine. So... Are Sam and I still comin over tonight? Or..."

"No please, I'd be delighted if you'd join us." Cas interrupted, ears twitching playfully as his tail swung back and forth.

Dean huffed in mild amusement and grinned back, "Sounds great.."

"Indeed." Cas smiled again and then walked to and opened the door. "Shall we."

Dean's tail swayed slightly in happiness as he quickly followed the kit indoors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day was a blur as Dean and Cas were attached by the hip. There were a few rough and awkward introductions as Cas was introduced to Dean's childhood friends. Poor guy didn't realize personal space applied to everyone, at least until Jo threatened to slug him. Resulting in the poor guy huddled half behind Dean's shoulder for the remainder of the lunch hour.

Suddenly it was the end of the day, and Dean was walking through the front door of the school with the dark coated kit. 

"So...I'll see you at 8?" The wolf grunted softly.

"Yes Dean. I'll be expecting you." He smiled softly before adding "and your brother."

Dean laughed lightly "Yeah... We'll be there Cas."

The pair continued to smile and stare until Cas's vibrating phone caused him to tear his eyes away. With some terrible difficulty. 

He glanced at the text message that was lighting up his screen, the groan that followed was immediate.

"What's up Cas?" Dean inquired. His ear twitching in interest to Castiel's lowered ones.

"Gabriel..." He hissed "He laughed without me. Insisting I get a ride home with my new" he blushed "boy toy..." He muttered, air quotes and all.

Dean felt the heat rise in her own cheeks but laughed it off regardless. "I can give you a ride if you need it Cas!" He said, slipping a loose arm around the kits shoulders as he lead the kit to his baby.

"That is much appreciated."

The two wandered over to the car and Dean opened the passenger door for him before getting in the drivers side himself. 

The ride over was silent but not uncomfortable as the lair snuck timid glances at each other. There was no sound until they arrived at Castiel's house, where the kit uttered a small 'what are they doing?'

Dean followed his gaze and noticed the kits brothers, Michael and Lucifer, walking down the pathway to a parked ford. Dean stopped across the driveway and Castiel hopped out, tail frazzled in quiet surprise. 

"Where are you going?"

"We've got a double date with another pair of twins." Lucifer purred, making rather lewd hand gestures.

"And we're going to court them and treat them respectfully." Michael interjected calmly with a glare to their brother.

"But... Did I not alert you all about having over the Winchester brothers?"

Michael and Lucifer leaned to opposites sides of Castiel as they both looked over his shoulder to spy the wolf in the car.

"Well when you came home you wouldn't shut up about your date. You wouldn't talk about anything else do we have you some painkillers and you to bed." Michael sighed.

"Well can't you cancel it?" Cas whined.

"No way!" Lucifer cried. "These are some smokin hot babes, and twins!"

"My apologies Castiel. We've premise these engagements a while back. We can't cancel them." 

"But don't worry Cassie! You'll have Gabriel!"

The kit sighed and slumped his shoulders "That is what I'm afraid of.."

Lucifer gave him a slap on the shoulder as he passed, "I'm sure you'll figure something out. You always were the resourceful one."

Michael then passed with a small smile as he inclined his head "I leave the house to you.

Cas watched as the golden coated kits got into the Ford and honked once to alert Dean to move. Dean backed up slowly and watched as the Ford pulled out and drove down the street. He flinched when he found Castiel leaning down into the driver side window.

"Jesus… I'm gonna put a bell on you Cas."

The kit just tilted his head and looked quizzically at him, and when he made no response Dean rolled his eyes "So is dinner canceled?" He asked, ignoring the ache in his chest.

"I should hope not, but only if you are okay with just the company of myself and Gabriel."

"Yeah sure. But what about your sister?"

"Anna? Oh… She's not one for social calls. She may appear to greet you, but she'll most likely disappear not long after."

"Oh alright. Well that sounds dandy Cas, will be here at eight."

The kit relaxed and beamed, a look that made Dean's head swim. "I cannot wait."

"Me neither." Dean thought to himself. 

"Okay.. Yeah. See you tonight Cas."

"Yes Dean."

The wolf waved goodbye and drive off. He didn't even look back in time I see a very panicked Castiel dash into the house to decide what to wear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Sam arrived nearly 3 1/2 hours later, almost 20 minutes early. The two were sitting in their beloved and Impala and Sam glanced over at a nervous looking Dean. His brothers ears were swiveling in discomfort and he was staring straight ahead. Even his coat he spent so much time meticulously grooming was frazzled and sticking up like it was 100° in the car.

Sam however, was the exact opposite of the elder Winchester. His coat was a bit scruffy, but relaxed, he was honestly, really excited. He couldn't wait to see what kind of person could make his brother crush so hard. He wasn't even this lovestruck with Lisa, but she was still close second.

Sam flinched when he heard the familiar vibration of the phone. But then laughed as he saw his brother wince after he full on jumped and slammed his head into the roof. Dean shot his brother a glare that only made him laugh harder, as the blonde dipped his hand in his pocket and dug out his phone.

He remained silent as he read the text message and gave Sam a look before he exited the car, Sam quickly following suit.

"Dean?" He called as his bother started up the driveway "hey wait!"

Sam ran to his side and Fell into step with him, and took in the actual size of the house. More like mansion, Same thought, the place was freaking huge. He would've continued admiring the house but a light from the front door distracted him.

A kit with a black coat that looked almost navy blue in the light, stood in the door frame. His loose blue tie, crisp white shirt and black slacks made Sam feel underdressed and his favorite flannel and faded jeans. He glanced at his brother and gaped at the warm smile and soft eyes that were relaxing his brothers features. He was, almost, even more surprised at the fact that his brothers image was mirrored back to him from the kit.

"How long of you known?"

"Hello Dean, about five minutes, I could see you from the window."

They stared at each other so openly Sam had to nudge Dean in the shoulder to regain his attention. His brother flushed a little as he returned his gaze to the younger wolf "Cas this is my younger brother. Sam this is Castiel."

Cas turned to him and seem to notice him for the first time, which was quite a feat considering he was 6.4.

"Hey, I'm Sam." He grinned, arm outstretched in a proffered handshake. His ears were floppy and relaxed in a friendly gesture. He tried to show his friendliness in the most obvious way, he was a gentle giant, but still no less intimidating.

That's why he was surprised when the kit took his hand and smiled openly at him. "It's a pleasure Sam. I've heard a lot about you."

Same smiled a little awkwardly as he tried to figure out a response, he eventually settled on;

"Likewise."

He smiled softly when he caught Castiel's blush as he Saufley smiled in Dean's direction.

God he was almost as bad as Dean.

But he quickly regained his composure and stepped back firm the door with a large sweeping motion. "Please come in."

Seemed up the little in the doorway and entered, followed by his brother, who's ears were flattened, and tail curled ever so slightly. But he perked up noticeably as the smell of pie wafted through the air.

"Is that..?"

"Cherry pie Dean-o! Your favorite." 

A fourth voice join the trio and Sam spun around, and was met with the hazel eyed, golden haired kit gnawing on a candy bar. Or he was met with the blondes years in the top of his head, the man was quite small.

"Gabriel you'll spoil your dinner." Cas chastised from behind him.

The kit, Gabriel, didn't even spare his brother a glance as he said, "Yeah whatever mom. I'm going to finish this, and maybe wash it down with this tall drink of water here." The last part was muttered in a low sultry tone that was dipped in the chocolate he was eating.

Sam wasn't sure if he flushed in embarrassment or anger. Who the hell was this guy? So forward and seductive and sexy in an infuriating way. He flushed even more when Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and obviously raked his eyes over his body. Tail curling in and out in want and pleasure.

But Castiel was angry enough for the both of them "Gabriel!" He seethed "Please refrain from being so vulgar!"

"I'll stop being vulgar when this one stops being so damn fine."

"Gabriel!"

"Alright fine. Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes. Why don't you and your sexy boy toy there go set the table.

Cas gave his brother a hard glare but said nothing as he grabbed Dean's are in a possessive gesture and pulled him into the dining space.

Gabriel laughed openly and moved back into the kitchen while Sam remained standing in the doorway. After a few more awkward moments Gabriel's head popped out of the kitchen "You c'mon moose?"

Sam glared at him but begrudgingly moved into the kitchen, rather than deal with the more than likely palpable tension in the dining area.

Once in the kitchen Gabriel turned to look at Sam, serious for the first time that night.

"Sam right?" 

He nodded

"I need to uh... Apologize."

"...why?"

"Well, I might've stuck you as a little rude… And I'm sorry… But, I've never seen Cassie so head over heels for someone… I want him to be happy. But the poor saps as dense as a rock, and he won't pursue his own happiness without a little shove. I just want to see my little bro happy.… And I think Dean could make him happy."

Same blushed is Gabriel spoke, it really warmed his heart to hear how genuine the kit was being. His blonde ears were flattened and tail curled and modesty. This guy may be a little rough around the edges but sam no  
longer thought of him as a bad person. He was actually rather sweet, cute. Hiss tail wagged involuntarily as he grinned "Well, I'll help."

The kits hazel eyes snapped up to meet his own. "Really?"

"Yeah. Why not? Cas is having the same affect on Dean, but my brothers just as emotionally stunted. I think it'd be better if we worked together."

The kids eyes danced with mirth as he grinned "Yeah, yeah alright!" He laughed and added "Besides, the closer I get to work with you, the better." He purred, throwing in a wink luck.

Same blushed but laughed nonetheless, he could get to like this Gabriel character.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the night proceeded with the two tag teaming on and off as they teased Cas and Dean, making as many embarrassing comments and innuendos as possible. Although the pair did make a few decent come backs to that fact that Gabriel and Sam disappeared together every little while, even though they were trying to leave their brothers alone together. And Dean still hasn't shut up about how was Sam slipped up earlier and Gabriel suddenly became Gabe.

But at the end of the night everyone is warm, bubbly and slightly buzzed. But Dean and Cass had escalated a bit from just staring to feather light touches and warm smiles, so Sam and Gabe saw that as a victory.

The four stumbled out of the house as the kits intended to walk the wolves to the impala. Dean gave Cas an awkward hug and sly grin in the form of a timid goodbye. While Sam saw that as progress Gabriel was clearly unconvinced.

"You call that a goodbye?" He whined. 

Before anyone could say anything, Gabriel fisted at the front of Sam's flannel and pulled the wolfs lips down to his own.

Sam uttered a startled 'mmf!' but eventually relaxed and closed his eyes. The kiss was over too soon and Sam had to stifle of whine when the kit pulled away. "I'll see you soon moose…" He winked.

Sam blushed and a birded his eyes for a moment "yeah…" He suddenly turned back and grinned "Maybe sooner than you think."

Gabriel laughed "Amen to that!"

Sam straightened and turned, suddenly remembering their audience.

Dean and Cas were blushing like virgins and looking anywhere but each other.

"Goodbye Dean..."

"Yeah, see you Cas.."

The kit blushed and hurried back into the house, dragging his brother along with him.

Dean and Sam got into the impala and pulled out, driving back to Bobby's. 

The ride back was silent and terribly awkward, but neither Sam nor Dean could hide the dopey smiles on their faces if they tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freakin love all you people. Thank you for reading all my nonsense. It mean a lot. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are good things 
> 
> -throws confetti-


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the slow update, thanks so much for those of you who've waited for me to post. I've decided to make this the last chapter due to writers block and the fact that I have too many ideas for other fanfics in my head and it makes it hard to concentrate. But don't worry, the final chapter is not rushed in the least, I've been writing this chapter all week long. But I'll shut up and let you read, stay tuned for serious times at the end.
> 
> enjoy

Cas awoke the next morning with a dull throbbing behind his eyes and slightly disoriented. He sat up slowly and yawned, his tail stretching languidly behind him as he blearily took in his surroundings. He'd apparently taken to falling asleep on the couch after the Winchesters left, and he briefly remembered his brother draping a blanket over his shoulders.

 

However Castiel was shortly torn from his hangover reprieve and hissed slightly in pain as the noise of banging pained his over sensitized ears.

 

He strained to flatten his ears to his head and stomped into the kitchen.

 

"Could you be any louder Gabriel?!" He seethed, tail scruffy to match his grumpy demeanor.

 

"Morning Cassie!" Gabriel sang unnecessarily loud. "How's the hangover?"

 

I hate you…" Was Castiel's response as he put on a pot of coffee.

 

"You love me!" Gabriel cheered slapping Castiel's tail with his own.

 

"What are you even doing up?"

 

Gabriel stilled briefly before continuing "Sam wanted a ride to school so…"

 

Cas raised an eyebrow in mild surprise at the domesticity Gabriel had when courting the younger Winchester, but said nothing as the pair moved around each other in a familiar morning routine.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A shower, some breakfast and 2 cups of coffee later, Cas was stepping out of Gabriel's truck in front of the prep school. He yawned and stretched lazily, tail sneaking out from under his trenchcoat to enjoy the early light.

 

The nostalgic sound of a rumbling motor pulled him from his thoughts as he turned to see familiar muscle car pulling into the parking space nearest to him. He found himself grinning like a loon as Dean exited the car, ears and tail glistening with water from the earlier shower.

 

"Mornin Cas!" He grinned.

 

"Hello Dean." He smiled softly "it's uh… Good to see you…" He added, before kicking himself 'what did I say that for?!' He internally yelled.

 

Dean only smiled, the tops of his cheeks slightly pink "It's great to see you to Cas… How are you?"

 

"Well... My morning didn't start the best but it is getting better."

 

Dean's face transformed into a sly grin as he slid closer, "Oh yeah? And why would that be?" He grumbled, now standing right in front of the kit.

 

"W-well.. Coffee helps.." Cas offered weakly.

 

"Yeah Cas? What else helps?"

 

Deans scent was now enveloping Castiel, and the omega was getting dizzy by how close Deans face was in proximity to his own. " _Dean_."

 

"Dean!"

 

The alpha jumped away from Cas at the sound of his name in this sudden rush of fresh air nearly made the kit keel over.

 

After regaining his breath he turned to see Jo, Ash, Garth and Charlie all walking towards them, with Gabriel trailing close behind.

 

"It can't be a coincidence that you're all here together." Dean snapped light heartedly.

 

"We carpool." Garth cheered, way to happily for how early it was.

 

"Conserve gas." Ash added, flipping his hair off his shoulders.

 

Dean gave Charlie and Jo a look when they had nothing to add. Jo just shrugged well Charlie yawned and said "I'm too lazy to drive myself."

 

Dean rolled his eyes but the smile on his lips was genuine. "Well it's good you're all here. I need to talk to you all. He smiled excitedly, ears twitching as he bounced on the balls of his feet. "So… Since we are all probably going to be doing different stuff and going to see our families for Christmas, I'm planning a Christmas in October party."

 

Jo cut in with a smirk "Aw Dean. Are you taking us trick-or-treating?"

 

Dean laughed "Better. Halloween Christmas party. Christmas costumes, on Halloween night. Unless you guys are actually going trick-or-treating."

 

Garth made a small noise at that "Dean, are you suggesting we're childish?"

 

"Hell yeah I am!"

 

That earned a laugh from everyone gathered and even Gabriel cracked a smile.

 

"So you guys in or what?"

 

Everyone made assorted noises of agreement as they nodded.

 

"Sweet. "

 

"Sorry to break up the reunion party but can we move this train into the tunnel?" Gabriel piped up, who somehow teleported behind Dean and was holding the door open.

 

Everyone laughed and walked inside the school, discussing costume ideas and the food they could have.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean was currently in the middle of an internal panic. If it wasn't for the timely arrival of his friends he wasn't sure what he might've done to Cas. He didn't even know what he was thinking getting so close to him in the first place. And the flirting… Where the hell had that come from?!

 

Dean whined softly as his ears swiveled discomfort, he didn't even try hiding his inner monologue as his classmates turn to stare at him. He was in such turmoil that he didn't even recognize Cas's tantalizing scent before his voice ripped him from his thoughts.

 

"Dean? Are you alright?"

 

Dean ears and head snapped around so fast it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash.

 

"Cas." He winced at the undignified octave his voice had rose to and cleared his throat before trying again "No, yeah, I'm good Cas, what's up?"

 

"You seem troubled.. But I am doing well, thank you."

 

The smile was slow to form but genuine none the less, "That's great Cas."

 

Dean slumped as the tension he wasn't even aware of drained from his shoulders. His ears were flattened and he let out a long breath as he smiled at Cas, his panic suddenly forgotten. Something about the kit calmed him, Cas seemed pleased by his change in attitude and his tail flipped from under his coat as his heart stuttered at Dean's smile.

 

"So uh... What's up Cas?" Dean finally stuttered, before hurriedly adding "Not that just your company is unwelcome! It's just, if you wanted to ask, or... Don't mind me I'm just an idiot."

 

Cas barked out a laugh and the sound was beautiful, it made Dean want to curl up and blanket himself in it forever.

 

"Far from it Dean, and I appreciate your concern." The smug motherfucker smirked as Dean felt his ears redden. "But your original assumption is correct, I wanted to ask you something.."

 

Dean grinned "Shoot Cas."

 

When the response only got Dean ridiculous head tilt he laughed and said "Ask away Cas." 

 

"Oh! My apologies. I was just wondering about earlier today. You were discussing a party and addressing all your childhood friends and family. I hope you do not find it presumptuous of me to wonder if the invitation was extended myself..." By the end of Castiel's question he was red faced and looking almost... Ashamed.

 

Dean was on his feet in a panic over the dejected expression the kit was making, his ears were flattened and his tail curled slightly and worry "Oh Cas… Of course you're invited. You're my friend, he'll bring Gabriel even." Dean whined unhappily. 

 

'Just.. Don't make me have to kiss that sad look off your face.' Part of his brain thought unhelpfully.

 

But the smile on the guys face was worth it, as he brightened up like the freaking sun. His tail was literally vibrating with joy and his ears were swiveling pure delight. "Thank you Dean!"

 

Oh God his voice was an octave higher than usual. He exaggerated 'e' in his name to sound like Deeean and it's way more cute than it should be allowed to be.

 

Before his brain had an opportunity to tell him to stop before he did something stupid, he did something stupid.

 

 His arms were around you kits slim shoulders before he could blink and he let go once he was sure his face was no longer on fire.

 

He found Cas just standing, staring at him with a look of wonder.

 

"S-sorry you looked happy and it reminded me of-oof!"

 

Dean couldn't even finish his babbled apologies before the kit literally launched himself at Dean, swinging from his neck and laughing all the way.

 

His happiness was infections in Dean himself laughing along as he spun Cas in a happy circle before setting him back down. His hands lingering on his hips for longer than strictly necessary.

 

"You happy there Cas?"

 

The kit nodded and beamed, his bangs were flopping into his eyes and ears were pinned down by the dark hair. Dean snorted and brushed the locks from his eyes, he allowed his fingertips to brush down the kits cheeks as he watched him silently.

 

Suddenly the kiss from the other night was at the forefront of Dean's mind and he considered doing something stupid again, but before he could act on anything the bell rang, ripping the two apart.

 

"Lunch is over already? Time really flies." Dean managed, somehow sounding slightly calm.

 

Cas seemed otherwise unaffected by what just happened, he just glanced around the solace of the library and suggested that the return to class.

 

Dean could only nod, not trusting himself to speak. They cleaned up in silence and after Dean calmed down he offered to walk Cas to class but he denied it, saying he didn't want Naomi to bother him. Dean could agree with that, so they said their goodbyes at the door, and turned to walk in their opposite directions. Dean was feeling a little calmer but Castiel was sure his face was about to combust as he hid his frazzled tail and scurried down the hall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The weeks flew by in before everyone knew it the Christmas in October party was drawing near. That and "Sabriel" according to Charlie and Jo was officially "Canon", whatever the hell that means. As well as everyone was officially boarding project "Destiel", whatever the hell  _that_ was to.

 

The group in question was currently sitting around the lunch table discussing secret plans will dean and Cas were off in the library.

 

"So," Gabriel began from where he was glued to Sam's side, since Gabe had managed to talk him into coming over for lunch, "The parties tomorrow so what are we planning to do about Captain Oblivious and Major doe eyes?"

 

"Well has anyone even tried talking to them?" Charlie piped up.

 

"We've tried." Sam whined. "Every time you say Cas's name around Dean he becomes a blushing mess and just grunts out a 'he's just a friend Sam!' You guys don't see the way he lights up like someone just sent him a fruit basket of pi and sci-fi movies whenever Cas texts him."

 

Jo rolled her eyes "You don't have to see them around each other here. It's like they live in their own little world. And they have almost no personal space boundaries, they're constantly in each other's faces. I'm waiting for the day someone bumps into one one of them and knocks them into each other."

 

"Like in a cartoon!" Garth laughed.

 

The rest of the university students nodded in their agreement, turning to give each other knowing smiles.

 

"Well," Sam stood, clapping his big hands together and drawing the groups attention "for some reason I feel like Cupid will make an appearance at out Christmas party." Sam was grinning, his tailing wagging enthusiastically as his eyes twinkled like stars.

 

Gabriel hopped up beside him, giving a quick firm grab of the wolfs ass, and winking at Sam's red face "I'm up for it if you are hot stuff." Then with the wide flourish he turned to address the rest of the group "After all, I got this hot piece of ass thanks to little Cassie. Why not help him get his own."

 

Everyone laughed openly as Sam's face only grew redder, but his smile remained bright as he gave Gabe an affectionate kiss atop his head, tail wagging happily.

 

"Alright then!" Charlie cried "Operation 'Destiel' is a go!"

 

Everyone was excited as they glanced around each other with sky, calculating grins.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The door bell at Bobby's rang and Dean eagerly opened the door to find his brother standing on the porch with full arms. Dean quickly grabbed him by the caller of his shirt and pulled him inside.

 

"Hello to you too." The younger Winchester snorted, whacking his brother playfully with his tail as he passed him to get the kitchen.

 

"Bite me."

 

"I'd save that for Cas."

 

Sam laughed as his brother had the decency to turn red at the comment while he shot Sam a glare.

 

Sam just rolled his eyes again and drop the paper bags in his arms onto the counter.

 

Suddenly Dean appeared next to him, rustling through the bags "You find eggnog?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Rum?"

 

Sam smirked and held up a bottle "Check."

 

Dean grinned and his tail thumped the counter once, obviously pleased.

 

"Sweet. Check out our tree."

 

Sam glanced up and noticed a small, homely looking tree in the corner of Bobby's living room. "Cute. We gunna decorate it?"

 

"Nah, thought we could all do it together."

 

"Mm, sounds like fun."

 

"I'm gunna go get Bobby's shot glasses, you hang these streamers and whatever else you can find in "Bobby's decorations."

 

"On it."

 

Once Dean left Sam pulled out the mistletoe he and the others bought, and he knew exactly how to get his brother under it. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The place was looking pretty damn Christmassy by the time people started arriving. Charlie was the first to appear on their doorstep.

 

"Nice digs." She whistled, letting herself in. She was wearing a "Nightmare Before Christmas" Coldplay with a Santa hat sitting slanted atop her head.

 

Dean huffed a laugh and poked the smiling Jack pin on the collar. "Seriously?"

 

"You know I had to. What are you even supposed to be?" She laughed, shaking her floppy ears and giving him a once over.

 

"A candy cane." He answered shorty. "Dean was wearing red pants, Sam's idea not his, and a white shirt with thick, sloppy red stripes that were obviously painted last minute.

 

"Oh come on, you gotta try harder than that!" Charlie complained.

 

"Can it, or hit the road Jack."

 

"Fine." She perked up and sniffed the air once or twice. Dean turned to watch her cross to the nearly empty decoration box and pick something up from inside. She returned to him and hooked a candy cane in his front most belt loop.

 

"At least now Cas'll know where to lick."

 

Charlie cackled as Dean became as red as the streaks in his shirt, just in one for the doorbell to ring.

 

"Go to the kitchen Charlie, Sam's baking some gingerbread."

 

"Roger that!"

 

"Sam!" Dean called "I'm sending Charlie into you while I answer the door! Don't tell her where the booze is!"

 

After receiving a faint 'got it' Dean moved to open the door, and outside stood Garth and Ash. 

 

"What are you supposed to be?" Dean laughed, swatting the bell that was dangling in front of Garth's face.

 

"I'm and elf! Duh!"

 

Garth was wearing green pants with white sneakers. He had a white undershirt and green and red overcoat with a ridiculous belt buckle, that was too large for him. Complete with a frilly green and red hat. There was even a white bell the end of it and a chain of bells around his tail.

 

Dena chuckled again as Garth jingled his bells, as if trying to prove some sort of point.

 

Dean then turned his attention to Ash, who stood looking as scruffy and normal as ever. He was wearing a sleeveless brown muscle shirt and torn jeans. The only festive thing about him was a loosely tied red bow, draped from his shoulder to the opposite hip like a sash. 

 

"Really?"

 

"I'm gods gift to humanity, might as well act like it."

 

Dean rolled his eyes.

 

"What are you?" Ash huffed.

 

"Candy cane." Garth supplied like it was obvious "Cas got a sweet tooth?"

 

Dean flushed for what felt like the hundredth time "How the hell should I know?" He stammered.

 

The two howled with laughter, earning them both a growl. But Dean did lighten up and smiled, stepping back, allowing the pair to shuffle by him just as he caught a glimpse of Ellen's truck.

 

He jogged out to the salvage yard just as Jo hopped out of the truck. She was wearing one of those red velvet Christmas dresses with a Santa hat and heeled boots.

 

"Nice Jo." Dean whistled.

 

"Yeah, yeah save it for Cas."

 

Dean scowled as he caught the familiar feeling of blood surging to his cheeks.

 

"Hey Ellen!" He called to distract himself "You wanna join us?"

 

"Not tonight kiddos. Bobby and I gotta watch the bar for the late night parties tonight. We'll be busy until closing."

 

"Kay. Thanks for bringing Jo! Should I take her home?"

 

"I'll get a ride from Charlie."

 

Dean rose an eyebrow but said nothing as Ellen drove away and they started back toward the house.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The party was just getting into full swing when the final guests arrived.

 

Charlie and Ash were sitting on the couch with their laptops, nerding out about something having to do with math and layering the Christmas lights to create shapes and pictures. Sam and Jo were at the table making paper chains and digging through Christmas decorations and chatting about school and every now and again, Dean. Who was in the kitchen pouring Jell-O shots before they got to the good stuff.

 

"Dean! Doorbell!" Sam called from the living room.

 

"Yeah, alright."

 

Dean wiped his hands on a towel and walked down the hallway moving forward to open the door, nearly jumping in excitement to see what Cas was wearing. When he found a short and scrawny on the stoop alone, he felt his heart drop.

 

"Don't look so excited Dean-o!" He sang. "I'm only here for the booze and your brother."

 

Dean rolled his eyes and forced a small smile as he moved to let Gabriel pass.

 

"Cas is in the way Dean. He had something to grab in the car."

 

Deans mood was instantly better as he grinned, allowing his tail to sway ever so slightly.

 

"By the way," the kit smirked, ears twitching in mischief "nice costume, make sure you give Cas a taste."

 

Dean blushed wildly as Gabe skipped into the house.

 

"What's with you all and the Cas jokes!" He shouted after him, resulting in resounding laughter from all those inside.

 

"Have I done something amusing?"

 

Dean turned to find Cas a few inches from his face.

 

"Hey there Cas..." Dean grinned, making no move to back away.

 

The smile that stretched across the kits face almost made Dean want to close the gap. Almost.

 

"Hello Dean."

 

"What'd you forget in the car Cas?"

 

"Oh! I'd brought a uh..."

 

Dean heard the rustling of a plastic bag and Bent forward to see what Cas was holding but apparently the kit had the same idea. The pair was standing so close together they ended up knocking foreheads and blushing as they stumbled over hasty apologies.

 

Meanwhile, at the end of the hallway our six stooges stood leaning into the hall as they stared at the two in the doorway.

 

"God, I can see what you guys mean." Same whined, making a face. 

 

Once they retreated back into the kitchen, Joe snorted, "You two aren't much better."

 

"What can I say?" Gabriel purred "I'm a romantic."

 

"And at least we're not painfully oblivious."

 

"S'why somethings gotta be done about it. What's the plan bitches?"

 

Sam grinned mischievously "I've got an idea."

 

"Oh I love it when you get all sinister." Gabe beamed.

 

"Well let's get to it then." Ash chimed in.

 

"What do you need us to do?" Garth jingled.

 

"Okay, so here's what's gunna happen."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dude... You brought pie?"

 

"Y-yes, I baked it myself. I hope it is not unwelcome... I wasn't sure if it would be okay but-"

 

Dean wrapped the kit in his arms before he could say anymore.

 

"...it's awesome Cas!" Dean finally said, stepping back "You're awesome.."

 

Cas's cheeks reddened as he examined the floor boards with sharp scrutiny "Thank you Dean... You are quite 'awesome' yourself."

 

His hands were full but Dean could hear the air quotes in his words, and it was something the wolf would never cease to find adorable.

 

But when Cas had looked downwards, he noticed the candycane hanging on Dean's belt. He reached down and gingerly unhooked the candy from the loop.

 

"Peppermint? My favorite." He purred in coy delight, pulling off the wrapper.

 

Dean blushed as he watched the way Cas licked the candy, and though his intention was innocent. It was still positively obscene. 

 

"Cas..."

 

"Yes Dean?" Cas slowly raised his eyes, seeming to notice Dean's costume for the first time since he arrived.

 

"Oh! Did I eat part of your costume Dean?" He asked looking like he'd done something wrong.

 

"No Cas! No not at all, it was more of a joke from the other..." Dean rubbed his neck sheepishly as he looked Cas up and down. "What are you anyway?"

 

Cas was wearing all white except for his black sneakers. His shirt was a light blue and white tie dye. He looked up to his head and noticed a time head band on his head with a small golden loop barely attached that was barely hovering above the crown of his head.

 

"Oh....well.. It was Gabriel's idea but." Cas turned slightly to the side and for the first time, Dean noticed two, large black wings strapped to the kits back. His tail was squirrelly as he shift the wings. 

 

Least that explains the halo.

 

Cas blushed under Dean's gaze. "I'm a seraph.."

 

Dean blinked once, "Cas you're an angel."

 

It wasn't a question and Dean looked at him with a furrowed brow "Is that a flirtation?"

 

"It can be if you want it to be." Dean winked. "But why are you wings black?"

 

"Oh, well Gabriel is studying to be and mythology major and he insisted I have black wings like the soldier and fallen angels. Though I'm not sure which I am to be.."

 

Dean laughed and tugged on one of Cas's wings "Seriously Cas, that's freakin adorable."

 

Dean then suddenly flushed after realizing what he said.

 

Cas cheeks reddened and he opened his mouth to say something but a distant call of 'Dean' stole the wolfs attention.

 

"We should uhh... I should get back.."

 

"Yes.. Of course Dean."

 

Dean opened the door to allow Cas to pass through, smirking and tugging on the fluffy wings again as he did so.

 

They walked deeper into the house, still chatting, until the loud shouting voices of their friends drowned out their conversation.

 

"Yo! Dean! Poor us some more Jell-O shots!" Charlie's cheerful call rang through the house.

 

The two walked into the living room to find Charlie and Jo hogging all the shots, and Garth apparently keeping score.

 

The other three were scattered about the living room in front and around the Christmas tree, which was now half decorated. Garth was on his feet, placing a bauble Sam painted in 6th grade on a high branch. Gabriel was on the couch sifting through an almost empty box of decorations. Sam was sitting on the floor in front of him, stringing together a chain of popcorn with big clumsy fingers. At some point someone had stuck a headband with antlers on his kid brothers head, which only made him look more like a moose, as he sat sprawled out on the floor, taking up all the space with his dangly moose limbs.

 

He looked up and grinned "Heya Cas. Thought you'd gotten locked in the trunk."

 

Ca smiled softly and his tail twitched in mild amusement "I don't know if it'd be possible to do such a thing on my own, but I appreciate the concern."

 

Cas turned to look at Dean when he barked out to laugh and discovered when Dean laughed he did so with his whole body. His head was thrown back as his laugh carried throughout the whole room, drawing ever want attention.

 

Charlie turned to grin at them "Castiel, top of the Christmas tree Castiel. Who thought you'd be a fallen angel?"

 

"It was Gabriel's idea I assure you."

 

"Yeah yeah. Did you fall for Dean or what?"

 

Both blushed furiously and Dean laughed awkwardly, "No ones drunk enough for this yet. I'll be back."

 

Dean left to go grab the eggnog and rum, leaving Cas to fend for himself.

 

"So Cas" Sam began "what do you think of Dean's costume? Gabe tells me you've got a soft spot for peppermint."

 

"I uh... Yes?" The kits ears swiveled in discomfort as he fiddled nervously with his tail.

 

Dean arrived a moment later, with a tray of tan colored shots and a mug of something steaming. "Who wants rum and eggnog shots?!"

 

Everyone got up excitedly and grabbed a few glasses. Dean set the rest down in the kitchen before picking up the steaming mug and crossing back to Cas. "You don't seem like the shots kinda guy so... I made you some tea just in case.."

 

Cas started at him again with a look of awe and wonder "T-thank you Dean." He breathed, taking the cup carefully, "That's very kind if you... You didn't have to-"

 

"I wanted to... Cas."

 

The staring contest (eyesex, eyesex, eyesex!) would've continues if Gabriel hadn't suddenly started whining about  lacking in decorations.

 

"Hey Dean!" Ash called "You got any other Christmas stuff? We're outta decorations."

 

"I think there are some in the basement" Sam supplied "Dean could you go grab them?"

 

"Yeah, whatever bitch."

 

"Jerk!" Sam shouted after Dean, as the elder Winchester descended the basement steps. After sorting through a few boxes labeled 'x-mas' Dean finally stumbled across the rest of the ornaments. He grabbed the box and quickly hopped up the steps, nearly knocking Cas over, who was oddly enough, standing in the freakin doorway.

 

"Cas?! What are you doing here?" Dean asked once Cas had helped him steady the box, since he's almost dropped it when running Into the kit.

 

"I'm not quite sure. Sam told me to stand here and it'd be fun.."

 

Dean turned to find everyone gathered standing by the kitchen just watching them. Dean tried to catch his brothers gaze, but Sam was pointedly avoiding his eyes. Instead he was looking above them.

 

"Oh no…" Dean growled, looking upwards. "Mistletoe? Really?!"

 

"You have to kiss him Dean!" Charlie squealed.

 

"Yeah! Kiss him! Or else you have to admit you're a tasteless Scrooge with no love for holiday season and tradition!" Jo added.

 

Dean flushed involuntarily and glanced down at Cas who was staring up at him almost… Expectantly.

 

"Cas... We don't have to if you don't-"

 

Suddenly there was a hand fisted in his shirt and a tail around his hip.

 

"Dean Winchester, shut up and kiss me."

 

And who was he to deny such a heart felt request.

 

Dean surged forward and captured Cas's lips with his own, making a noise of immediate relief. Those plush chapped lips had been tormenting him for far too long. Cas whined slightly below him as Dean's hands settled on his hips, they never even registered the sound of the box falling to the floor. Dean was far too busy pushing Cas back until his back thumped the wood of the door frame, reveling in the feeling of soft lips moving with his own.

 

It wasn't until the loud whistles did Dean register the cat calls and groans directed his way, and remember he was making out with Cas in front of literally everyone he cared about. With some effort (a lot of effort) and some self control (a stupid amount of self control) Dean managed to pry himself off of Cas. The kit looked absolutely wrecked and it took everything Dean had not to plaster himself to the guys front.

 

A cough from the left alerted him again of the presence of everyone he holds dear.

 

"So uh... You guys gunna admit you're head over heels for each other yet or?"

 

"Well," Dean mused. "That was me kissing Cas because of the mistletoe."

 

A series of groans erupted from the group and a flash of disappointment crossed Cas's face. 

 

"And this is me kissing Cas 'cause I want to." 

 

Dean leaned forward again but kept the kiss much more sweet and chaste, earring him a chorus of cheers.

 

When he pulled away Cas was smiling up at him with a rather dazed smile. His ears were shaking and wiggling with excitement. He threw his arms around the wolfs neck and Dean grinned widely, spinning the kit around before placing his feet back on the ground.

 

Suddenly a loud thumping sound filled the air, and Cas turned to stare at Dean in shock.

 

"Dean Winchester, are you wagging your tail?"

 

Dean reddened slightly, his ear swiveling in nervousness. "Shuddap, this thing has a mind of its own.."

 

Cas only laughed and gave Dean a peck on the nose before turning back to where their friends were now gathered in the living room, obviously giving them some privacy.

 

"You know," Dean started "does this make you my own guardian angel now?"

 

Castiel laughed freely and grinned "I suppose, I've fallen but...  _I'll watch over you.._ "

 

Dean beamed himself, snaking an arm around Cas's waist he kissed him lightly on the head before saying  _"Well I'd rather have you.. Cursed or not_."

 

 

FIN~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? Kudos? love you guys!
> 
> Serious times: So guys... I just want to say thank you to all of you who've been patient enough to wait for me to write and finish this story. And if you just read this for the first time, thanks for just.. taking time to read my stuff. My writing and my drawings are the only thing I have in my life that... mean something to me, something I can be proud of. It just, it means a lot when people find my stuff... interesting enough to read or worthy enough to follow up on and wait for another chapter.. I don't know any of you.. but I love you guys. Thank you all so much. I'm not into writing for the recognition or anything, I write cause I like too.. because its something I can create with my own two hands and mind and when you all find it decent enough to read.. that means something to someone like me. I don't have much but I have this and my art, that's my entire world. So thank you for choosing to be a part of something that means everything to me.. I appreciate everyones comments and kudos and I hope I'll be able to keep writing things that you all like.
> 
> Thank you all. Thank you so much.


End file.
